


Prisoner

by Anon_H



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alien strap on, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bulges and Nooks, Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Ending, Cruelty, Double Penetration, F/F, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Manipulation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rape, Smut, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy gets teleported to Derse the day before Jane's birthday.</p><p>The Condescension is more than eager to receive her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Derse

**Author's Note:**

> Starting from this update I have been waiting on other people to write this fic. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007443

There was a loud ringing in her ears and her head felt like it was going to split open.

This wasn’t her body reacting on a newly acquired hangover, she hadn’t touched the stuff in ages. She felt like she should have broken some bones, or at least end up severly bruised but as far as Roxy Lalonde could tell she was in fine shape.  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open, but every bit of light was too much to handle. Everything around her had become a vague purple blur, but close to her she could hear a voice. It sounded distorted and muffled, but there was definitely a person close by.

As she tried to move towards the voice she could hear strange metal ringing. She wasn’t able to move more then 2 feet away from her position before being pulled back by her legs. When she moved her hands over her legs she realized that there was a think metal band around her ankles. There was a small gasp of shock when she noticed a disconcerting lack of pants. Her hand shot up to check but her panties and her bra were still were they were supposed to be.

The world rapidly came into focus as the purple blur changed into the throneroom of Derse. To her righthand the throne, holding a terrible figure, obscured by copious amounts of hair.  
“Ya heard me prawn.”the voice carried a lot of presence. A dersite carapace was shivering in front of the gaudy golden seat.”No visitors. If ya have any complaints ya can tell Diamonds cause I don’t give a clam!”  
The carapace nodded and bowed respectfully in front of his queen. It shot Roxy a pitying glance before walking out of the room and closing the heavy doors behind him.

In a bright green flash Godcat appeared in the room, giving a highpitched mewl. Roxy remembered what happened: Jane’s got pissed on Jake while making birthday preperations and disappeared. She was left alone with dear sweet innocent Fefetasprite when this blank faced bastard turned up and teleported her to god knows where (“ _that apparently being here._ ”).

The queen of Derse petted the cat for a second before the mysterious animal disappeared again. With some support of her trident she stood up from her throne: She was a lot taller than the rogue had expected. The mass of black hair and the tall orange horns made the woman look even larger. Her lips curled up in a dark grin and behind her glasses a pair of bright purple eyes glared right into Roxy’s mind.  
“Whale, whale, whale.” the condescension hummed teasingly as she strutted towards her prey.”Look at what the catfish dragged in.”  
“You…..” Roxy hissed. She recognized the figure from magazines, dvd’s and even recipes her mother had left in her home. Perhaps it was to ask her to finish what she had started, perhaps it had been a warning to make sure her daughter would steer clear from the woman.

None of that seemed relevant now that the Batterwitch was standing in front of her.

The adult troll calmly walked around her prey. Roxy wanted to walk up to her but her chains didn’t give her much chance to move. When she was at the limit of her permitted area the Condescension just smirked smugly. It gave Roxy a faint buzzing sensation in her head.  
“Let me go.” She demanded, yanking her chains in protest. Her friends would come to her aid sooner rather than later anyway. Surely the empress wouldn’t risk fighting all four of them.  
“Let you go?” The Condescension cackled while sinking down to her knees in front of Roxy to look her in the eyes. The blonde was intimidated, feeling the mad purple eyes drill holes in her body. The droning buzzing noise in her head became even worse than before.  
“I am far too happy that you are here guppy.” The empress continued in a fittingly condescending tone.”Do you know why?”  
(“ _Because you are a psychotic bitch and no one can stand being around you willingly?_ ”) Roxy thought to herself while biting on her lower lip. The smile of the Condescension faded.

A piercing sound echoed through the empty throneroom and Roxy fell on her back. She wasn’t expected to be hit in the face for not answering a question. A little bit panicked she looked at her captor. Though the smile of the troll was soft and warm her eyes were filled with a cold fire.  
“I am happy, my stupid little guppy,” she continued, “because of what you can do for me. Because of what you áre doing for me right now.”  
“What’s that?” Roxy grumbled while getting back on her feet. She refused to let the batterwitch think she would just lay there and buy whatever she would sell. The sharp fingers of the adult troll dug into the shoulders of the rogue as she leaned forward. Roxy twitched but refused to avert her gaze.  
“Do you know how long I’ve had to work for that imbecile?” Roxy shook her head.”Do you know what it feels like to have that psychotic prude watch over your shoulder for millennia?!” her nails dug deeper and began to actually hurt her prey. She still refused to avert her gaze until the troll let her go.

The Condescension strutted back to her throne and dropped down with a satisfied sigh.  
“Finally……..” she practically moaned. Roxy could hear something that sounded like a zipper but couldn’t look past the back of the throne.”Finally we’ve got some glubbin privacy…..”  
“What?” Roxy said, a little more frightened than she intended.”You brought me here so you could take a shower without Caliborn watching?” A dark chuckle came from the throne, sending a shiver down her spine. The droning in her head slowly became a painful buzzing.  
“Among other things…..”

Images flashed through Roxy’s mind: a tall troll adorned with jewelry surrounded by naked trolls with well-defined muscles or mesmerizing curves. A massive orgy seamlessly switching from red to black to pale flings all over the throne room. The tall troll with curvy horns seemed to be the center of everything. As she violently ravished one of her partners, a lithe troll was tenderly massaging her back and sensually shooshing her.

As the images disappeared again the empress was standing in front of her. Roxy’s mouth fell open in shock: the wetsuit of the troll was open and revealed a massive bulge.  
“That’s the look I was waiting for.” the troll said smugly. With every step she took forward the human tried to scramble away.  
“You can’t be fucking serious.” Roxy sputtered, getting awfully close to the wall. With a quick step the troll lashed out and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair. The empress was surprisingly strong and forced Roxy on her knees.  
“Get away from me!” she shrieked. Instinctively she punched the most sensitive organ of her assailant she could reach. The Empress flinched feeling the strike in her bulge but gave a wry smirk at her prey. More then ever Roxy was convinced that the Batterwitch was insane.

With a casual shove the Condescension pushed Roxy on her back and sat down between her legs. She roughly grabbed the panties of the human and tore them to pieces. Roxy kicked and screamed and cried. The troll empress positioned her bulge and smirked down at her prey. Desperately the human punched her assailant in the face, but it didn’t seem to bother the troll at all. She pinned Roxy down completely and licked her lips hungrily.  
“I don’t want this….” she whimpered.

“Oh?” The troll grumbled, sounding legitimately surprised hearing that. Roxy could feel one of the cold hands of the empress leaving her arm and felt one of the long clawlike fingers press against her forehead. The buzzing in her head grew painful and for a moment she felt like she blacked out.  
Images flooded her mind again, but this time she recognized them as her own. Fantasies she preferred to keep to herself. How she imagined a tender first time with Dirk or Jane in the privacy of her hive. How she imagined driving Jake crazy before letting him have her. Even a shameful image of her intertwined with her daughtermom popped up.

As the slideshow stopped the troll was still atop of Roxy, who quietly wished it was over already. “Hmmm…. I forgot.” The troll hummed playfully.”Human’s can be so glubbin sensitive aboat their firsts.”

The Batterwitch stood up and smirked down at her prey. Though Roxy was momentarily relieved she wasn’t going to get raped like that she found she still couldn’t move an inch. An invisible force was holding her pinned down.  
“Now you be a good little gill and stay there.” The troll said in a singing voice while struggling to take her tight wetsuit off. Roxy felt a strange urge to eye her up: she didn’t have the faintest idea of exactly how old the empress was supposed to be but she seemed stunning. Her breasts and hips seemed ideal and her bulge... Roxy gulped. She really didn’t want to have to deal with that.

The Condescension slowly crawled over the motionless rogue, who for a moment feared that she was going to get raped anyway. She shrieked in pain as the troll moved up further and bit her nipples mercilessly. It hurt and she wanted to fight it, but both the invisible force as well as the weight of the adult troll held her down.  
Finally the Batterwitch placed her legs next to her neck and poked her bulge into the face of her prey.  
“Suck it goldfish.” She ordered, smirking like a predator about to devour a helpless prey.  
Roxy only stuck her tongue out for a second and defiantly kept her mouth closed. She wasn’t going to give her captor the pleasure. She refused to pleasure this _wonderful troll_. The Condescension playfully stroked the hair of the rogue, swiping it out of her face.  
“If you don’t Imma find a different way for you to service me.” the troll leaned back and teasingly rested two fingers on Roxy’s torn panties.

Roxy gulped and gave her captor a miserable, defeated look before carefully opening her mouth.  
She wasn’t ready for it. The empress grabbed the back of Roxy’s head and violently shoved her bulge down her throat. It was suffocating and tasted _like homemade sweets_ and she tried her best to cough it out. She feared she was going to choke as the troll continued to violate her.  
“Aaaw yes goldfish….” the empress moaned in pleasure.”That’s what I was talkin aboat.” She continued thrusting mercilessly and smirked down at Roxy.”Some glubbin privacy.” another thrust.”And some glubbin.” another trust.”Relief!”

The Condescension gave a low animalistic growl and shivered violently as she reached her climax. The magenta cum filled Roxy’s throat, mouth and dribbled down her chin. She coughed up everything that got stuck in her airways.  
She felt violated, humiliated and _incredibly horny_.

Though she was incredibly scared of her captor she couldn’t help but shoot her a fierce look. The moment she was freed off her chains she was going to kick her ass. She was going to make her pay for everything that she had done.  
The empress turned her head and smirked.”Hmm, I love that look goldfish.” she chuckled, still a little high from her orgasm.”Ya look just like your bitch of an ancestor.”

Roxy wanted to open her mouth to protest but the troll walked off. She grabbed her wetsuit and a pillow from the throne and moved towards a door on the far side of the room. Almost casually she flung the pillow to the captive human.

“Get some sleep goldfish. We’re going all the way tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Sleep didn’t come easy.

Roxy twisted and turned for hours, trying to get comfortable with all the chains dangling around her. Finally however she found a position she was comfortable in and found a dreambubble to call her own.  
She sighed and sat down on a treestump, looking at the green skies with teal synapses flowing through them. Here she could be alone, safe from the Batterwitch if only for the night.

Involuntarily she thought of how the troll fucked her throat and how by the end of it she was actually a little turned on. Was that normal? It couldn’t be, right? She felt incredibly fucked up and hoped her friends would find her soon.

As it turned out, they found her a lot sooner then expected.

“Roxy?” a soft voice sounded through the land.

She turned around and looked into a face she had seen only once but was oh so familiar to her. Her daughtermom she instinctively wanted to call Rose. So similar to her but at the same time so very alien.

“Mom?” Roxy sputtered, feeling both panicked and relieved to find her here.

Neither of them knew what to do. Rose wanted to go for a handshake, Roxy wanted to go for a hug. The latter managed to get her way.  
“We’ve been looking for you.” Rose sighed.”Where are you? Dirk has been worried sick.”  
“Derse palace.” Roxy said quickly.”Please. Come pick me up now. I.” she stopped for a moment.”I don’t want to be here.” Rose blinked a few times, trying to take it in.  
“And where is this palace?” she asked slowly.  
“On Derse of course!” Roxy sputtered indiginified. How could she not know that? To her dismay, her ectomom shook her head.

“Derse’s palace disappeared off the grid.” Rose sighed. She sat down next to her sibling and placed her hand atop hers.”We suspect she found a way to…. Manipuleight our witch of space and teleport it around.”  
“ Space majykks?” the rogue asked dismayed. She thought of Gcat and how easily he seemed to listen to the condescension. Rose nodded solemnly.  
“What happened?” she asked, trying not to sound concerned.

Roxy could feel herself tremble as she explained what was going on. The sudden teleportation, the chains, the Condescension, what she did and what she planned to do. Rose’s face grew pale hearing the story. By the end of it, the rogue had to try her hardest to fight back the tears herself.  
“We’re getting you out of there.” Rose muttered breathlessly.”I’ll get Kanaya to do something spacey. I’ll tell Dirk what happened. I’ll—“  
“No!” Roxy protested, almost shocked at herself.”He’ll….I’ll….” she searched for the right words. She didn’t want Dirk to know what happened. Or Jane. Or Jake. They would never look at her the same way if they knew what she had been reduced to. They may not even love her again.  
“He’ll do something stupid.” She finally muttered.”Going in head-first like the stupid anime hero he is.”

“We’ll get you out of there.” Rose’s voice suddenly sounded like she was very far away.”I promise Roxy. We’ll find—“

Roxy woke up in shock, finding the empress wearing an apron and bringing her breakfast.

* * *

 

Hesitantly Roxy ate from the bread the troll had brought her.

It felt surreal. Though she remained barely dressed and chained to the wall, the troll had brought a table, a chair and breakfast to her captive. To make the situation even stranger they were eating together. It was bizarre, something not even her vodka fueled dreams would subject her to. It was _the kindest most wonderful gesture she could give._.

“You like it goldfish?” the troll asked a little skittish, much to Roxy’s shock.”I made it myshellf.”  
Roxy decided not to answer. The bread tasted fine, possibly even great, but she wasn’t going to give her the pleasure of an answer. Especially not after what she had been subjected too.  
“I asked you a question guppy.” The empress hissed.  
“I know.” Roxy said defiantly, coolly taking a sip from her tea. She didn’t know what it was but she felt like she held a form of power over the troll. She knew she wouldn’t be punished for this.  
“Cod….” The troll gritted her sharp teeth and groaned.”You are so like that previous Lalonde beach.”

“…..You knew my mom.” Roxy muttered. She vaguely knew what happened but even when she had combined her knowledge with Dirk’s there were a lot of holes. Betty Crocker came to take shit over, their parents found out, did some damage and got killed for their effort. But the Condescension….. She knew.  
“I killed yo momma.” The troll snickered, taking her turn to coolly sip the tea.  
“I know.”  
“Good.”  
“Can you perhaps….” Roxy couldn’t believe she was asking **her** for a favor.”Can you tell me what she was like?”  
The empress sat back.”Can you tell me if you like the breakfast?” Roxy nodded.

“When I first came to yer planet on orders of Lord Prudesalot,” she began, “no one akshelly saw anyfin suspicious aboat me. I had to trim my horns to avoid drawin attrenchion, can ya believe it?” Roxy obediently shook her head.”Anywave, things were goin smoothly as I gained more and more power for his Lordly Conservatist. No one looks twice at a dam bakin company, it was the perchfect plan.”  
The troll snickered and began using her hands to talk more animated.”Then, imagine, this big-ass costumed ball. A fuckin fancy get-together of all sortsa prominent figures. Politicians, moviestars, businessfolks…. Authors. In walks the alpha beach.”  
“My mother.” Roxy muttered, holding her breath.  
“You wanna know what she was dressed as?” The empress laughed.”A fuckin troll. No, not just any troll. The beach was dressed like me. Wetsuit, imperial symbol, black wig, horns and golden swag. Her quiet declaration of war. She was onto me from day one. So I look up her shitty novel and dear god does she talk a whole lot about nofin.”  
Roxy said nothing. She wanted the troll to keep talking, even if she loved the CotL books.  
“Book one, two an three were borin as fuck, but bouk four….. The entire fuckin plot is about Big Green an me. References to Alternia, my titles, my race, everyfin. So the next time we meet on this new years thing and she asks me to dance. Tells me she knows everyfin aboat me, fuckin has the gall to kiss me at midnight and disappear!” she smashed an angry fist on the table.“Cod I loathe her.”  
“So you killed her….” Roxy muttered bitterly.  
“What?” The empress sputtered.”No. Shit goldfish, she was the only human providing some sport. I mean, that moviedude knew about me but he didn’t have her brain, that was obvious.”  
“Then why……” the human asked. She just didn’t get it.”Why kill her?”  
“Because of the Incredible Hulk ordering me like some 2 boonbuckies whore.” The troll spat.

It was a bizarre scenario for Roxy. She was glad she heard what her mother had been up too, but it didn’t change anything about her own predicament. Yet here she was, eating with her captor in an almost friendly manner.

“So what happens next?” Roxy finally asked. The troll tilted her head.”What are you gonna do to me?”

The empress smirked maliciously and got up without saying a word, disappearing to a chamber adjacent to the throne room. Roxy had no choice but to wait, playing with the crumbs on her plate. Maybe she would be set free again?

“I must be the worst ancestor in the world.” The troll laughed as she returned to the throneroom.”I completely forgot who’se birthday it is today.”  
Roxy’s heart sank when she saw Jane follow the Condescension, wearing nothing but that godawful tiara. Roxy had to resist the urge to stare. They stood right in front of her, but just out of her reach.

“I think it’s time she gets her gift, wouldn’t you say?” The Condesce laughed as she licked Jane’s neck. Her friend was just standing there, not moving, not flinching, not even blinking at what was happening. She didn’t even seem to notice the half erect bulge of the troll hanging next to her.  
“Janey, snap out of it!” Roxy cried. She didn’t want to see this happen to her friend and tried to fight the chains.

“Whale, you COULD persuade me to give it to someone else…” The empress smirked cruely.”Either way, my heiress becomes a woman today and I’ll fuck a human nook.”

 

**A: >Roxy: bite the bullet, take the bulge**

**B: >Roxy: watch best friend get fucked**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old idea of mine. Briefly wondered why I didn't write it before, untill I started. Stuff like this is difficult to write and sober Roxy is a difficult character to get down.
> 
> I was really banking on someone else to write this fic and a few other people did, but it never really scratched my itch. So let's follow the ancient philosophy of writing what you want to read yourself and see where this goes. Might just be my last non-con story.
> 
> Original draft had Roxy and Rose making out. 
> 
> So what happens next? Will Roxy stand there and watch or offer her own virginity to please the Condescension?


	2. First time's the hardest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose: Roxy takes the bulge.

”--Either way, my heiress becomes a woman today and I’ll fuck a human nook.”

Roxy looked in disgust as the Condescension was caressing Jane as if she was her lover. Her long cold fingers danced lightly over the skin of her heiress while she was nipping the nape of her neck. Not even for a moment did she break eye contact with the captive rogue.  
The maid sat quietly, never blinking and without flinching from the troll’s teasing. Her eyes had become darkened and her irises an unnatural red.

Roxy wanted nothing more than to swat that goddamn tiara from her head and run away from there.

With a vile smirk, the troll whispered instructions in Jane’s ear. Roxy could only watch in horror as her friend wrapped her hand around the Condesce’s bulge and began pumping robotically. Humming with delight the troll began fondling her own _beautiful_ breasts.  
“Eager, isn’t she?” the empress chuckled, kissing Jane’s cheek. Roxy expected to be horrified by this, or to fear her friend’s wellbeing. Maybe she would have cried about feeling so powerless to stop the far stronger troll from doing as she pleased. None of those feelings seemed to register however.

Instead, she felt an unnatural anger wash over her.

“Do not touch her.” she hissed, almost surprised at the venom in her own voice. For just a moment the eyes of the troll narrowed and flashed blue. Roxy barely noticed, as she approached the troll as far as her chains would allow.  
“Ya know what I want…..” The empress spoke low and seductively as she stepped towards her prey. Roxy could feel the cold metal against her throat as she looked the batterwitch in the eye.  
“If you touch a hair on Janeys head, I’ll—“

She gasped for breath. The troll grinned sharply as she pulled the chain, chuckling at the human’s reaction.  
“Ya know what I want, slut.”  
“Let Jane go!” Roxy spat in the face of the troll.”Do what you want, but let her go!”

For a few seconds the Condesce stared Roxy in the eye with a bitter expression. She didn’t even bother to whip the spit from her cheek. The human could feel a sharp pain in her head but refused to break eye contact. She refused to give the troll any opening to attack.

“Ya know what?” The troll snickered, finally letting go of the chain. She turned back to the table where Jane was patiently waiting.”I think my heiress will do fin.”  
“What!?” Roxy wanted to scream as she struggled against her chains again.  
“I’ve wanted to taste a human nook since getting on your stupid planet.” she chuckled as she knelt down. Without saying a word Jane opened her legs, giving the troll full access to her slit.  
“You bitch!” Roxy cried out.  
“Ya know what I want, slut.” The troll experimentally gave her heiress a lick and exaggerated a long moan of satisfaction, loud enough for her captive to hear.  
“I told you!” the human screamed in anger.”Do what you want to me, just let her go!”

The Condescension made a disapproving sound and stood up.”That won’t do at all.” she said teasingly.”Just look at how bad my lil heiress wants ta take my bulge. What kinda friend are ya to take that away?”  
Jane spread her legs widely and looked stoically at her friend.”I want that thick royal bulge in my slutty human nook.” she said robotically.

Roxy looked in shock as the troll lined her bulge up against Jane’s sex. Her stomach was twisting in a painful manner, her heart felt broken, _her pussy was drippin wet_ there was a thick lump in her throat and her head was buzzing. She was completely and utterly defeated.  
“Sea?” the empress laughed.”Would be a waste to give it to a cold uncaring beach when this one is practically beggin for it.”

There was a flash in Roxy’s head. A _brilliant_ idea that would definitely draw the troll’s attention away from her friend.

She’d definitely hate herself for it, but _it would definitely take away the attrenchion from the heiress wouldn’t it?_.

“Empress?” she said with a lot less confidence than she wanted to show. She turned around and sank to her knees before bending over, practically presenting herself to the troll.(“ _What else can I do?”_ _”Of course, present myself further._ ”)  
She slid a hand down her waist and began fingering herself, trying to sound as seductively as possible.

”I-I want that thick bulge of yours in my uhm, human nook.”

She failed miserably in sounding the least bit seductive but it definitely got the attention of the troll. Roxy could hear the empress walk towards her and could practically feel her kneel down next to her. Her eyes were shut tight, afraid of a rough and sudden penetration.  
What she didn’t expect was that the troll began caressing her. Sliding her hands over her calves and ass, kissing her back and her shoulders. It was unexpected _and erotic as fuck_. The Condescension massaged her inner thighs tenderly and began kissing the neck of her partner.

“Tell me what you desire, pet.” She whispered in a dark and smooth voice. (“ _she pulls of the seduction thing better than me…._ ”)  
Roxy bit her lower lip. It actually felt really nice to be touched like this and if she closed her eyes she could pretend it was Dirk or Jake or anyone else. It felt a lot less disgusting as she imagined their fingers on her body.  
“I want your thick bulge in my human nook….” she said a little more confident than before. Two fingers began dancing around her inner lips, threatening to enter her.”A-and--…” she hastily added before turning her head to look at the troll.  
“And I want it to be only me.” she whispered as the droning in her head grew louder.”I want you to own me. Only me.”

Roxy waited as the troll stared blankly at her. She could barely believe she just said that. The pink glossed lips of the Batterwitch turned into a malicious smile as she ran her hands over the human’s body.  
“Ya’ll do what I say….” the empress whispered, surprisingly softly.”Ya’ll let me ravage that tight nook of yours.” A single sharp finger slid inside of the blonde.”An I promise not ta stick ma bulge in yer friend over there.”

Roxy’s hands balled into fists. She tried to remain silent as the finger of the Condesce was slowly stirring inside of her.  
”Promise you won’t hurt her.” she whimpered as she tried her best to keep her hips still.”And that you’ll let her go…. Just do that and you can do whatever you want to me.” The troll pondered for a moment, carelessly letting her finger thrust deeper inside Roxy.  
“I promise not to hurt her.” she finally said as she slid her finger out.”An…..” the troll licked her finger clean and smirked playfully.”An I promise ta let her go before the week’s over. Deal?”

Roxy swallowed a painful lump down her throat.

“Deal.” she said dryly.

* * *

 

Roxy could feel herself fall into a strange trance.

The Condescension moved around her, unlocking the chains. She was free and she could fight (“ _I just don’t feel compelled too…._.”).

She was helped on her feet. Though she was a little wobbly she had no problem keeping her balance. The cold hand of the empress grabbed hers as she was guided to the table Jane was waiting. Roxy couldn’t explain the sudden urges she felt, but her friend was looking more attractive than ever. So exposed, so confident and those beautiful breasts..

The table’s surface looked so comfortable. In a daze the blonde laid down atop of it: the cold material felt soothing against her breasts and she sighed happily _“It can’t be this bad if I can feel this relaxed right?”_ ).  
Roxy gave a long drawn out moan in pleasure as she could feel the Condesce’s tongue run over her slit, ending with a playful tap on her clit. Jane was playing with her hair, putting her further at ease. It was almost exactly how she dreamed it would be. The blond reached up and put a hand on her friend’s leg, trying to pull her closer. Without saying a word she obliged knowing exactly what her friend wanted. A chaste kiss was planted on her forehead as the tongue began penetrating her filthy human nook.

She was in heaven.

Without a warning however, everything began feeling wrong.

Jane’s cuddling was stiff and robotic; she was still under that stupid mind control. The pleasure on her sex was gone and instead she felt two cold hands on her hips. Before she could register what was going on she cried out in pain. There was something inside her and it hurt like heck.  
Roxy could feel the breasts of the Condescension on her back as she leaned forward, her large bulge halfway inside the human.  
“Cod….” The troll whispered.”If I knew lil gills like you felt this good, I woulda done them anywave, whatever LE said.”  
Roxy wanted to protest, to beg her to stop but as the empress thrust again the breath was knocked out of her. She held onto Jane’s legs for support as the troll began working her full length in. Whatever remained of her hymen was being torn to shreds by the alien member.

She kicked her legs back, trying to harm her attacker but only managed to strike air. She attempted to twist her body enough to properly sock the Condescension in the jaw, but the troll had her pinned down.  
“Let go!” Roxy shrieked, trying to wrestle free.”Stop it!” The troll only held her tighter as she began trusting into her pussy in a steady rhythm.  
“We-“ The Condesce trusted “-had-“ another rougher thrust “-a deal.-“ The troll began purring and moaning in pleasure as the panicked human squirmed under her. It only turned her on more to have her fight.

Roxy was too busy fighting the empress to notice Jane spread her legs. With a strict look on her face she grabbed a fist full of Roxy’s hair and pressed her friend’s face against her crotch. The blonde sputtered, squirmed and continued wrestling to get free but the troll behind her kept her pinned on the table.  
“Lick.” the brainwashed heiress said strictly.  
The rogue looked up in disbelief. In a private, normal setting she would have considered it and probably would have gone through with it too. With the Condescension working her over and in control of her mental state however she didn’t even consider it. Instead she continued panting, groaning and struggling as the pain slowly dulled and made place for shame.

“Doncha wanna taste her?” The Condescension panted. Roxy didn’t want to look back but she could feel the slick smugness dripping from her voice. The blonde simply bit her lip to stop gasping and shook her head frantically. though she had to admit, Jane was lookin very attractive like this. All domineerin an shit. An there was this strange scent comin from her that made her lips water. The sweetest thing she ever smelled.

The pain from taking the alien bulge completely faded from her mind and Roxy felt herself mesmerized by her friend. Her large breasts, her strict mistress-like attitude, that sweet aroma coming from. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt such lust towards one of her friends. She ‘should’ never feel such lust towards her friends. The thought of hearing her scream and moan was the biggest turn on she ever felt.  
She gave an experimental lick over the clit of her friend. It made her shiver, it made her see the most vibrant colors and she moaned at the taste. Not even the most exquisite liquor could hold a candle to this. It was impossible for something to taste so good. She eagerly tried to continue, wanting more of the taste while the large troll continued pounding her like she was nothing but a toy.  
“Like dat, doncha ya slut!” The Condescension moaned out in pleasure. Roxy could hear the sound of the troll’s hands smacking her ass but the pain didn’t register.

All sensations returned to normal. The sweet, almost addictive scent that came from Jane dissipated, to Roxy’s confusion. The pain in her body returned and she felt a stinging sensation on her ass.  
The Condescension howled like an animal as she forced the bulge inside Roxy. The blonde cried in pain as both the troll and her friend kept her pinned down. The bulge filled her up completely as the empress reached her orgasm.  
Her eyes widened in panic as she felt the genetic material fill her up. It was simply too much and with the bulge acting as a plug Roxy could feel her body bulge to accommodate the huge amount of purple spunk.

“That was perchfect pet.” The Condescension whispered in an almost tender manner. Roxy could feel a cold hand lovingly running through her hair.”Ya feel divine round ma bulge.” The bulge slowly shrank and flopped undignified out of Roxy’s pussy. The human only whimpered miserably. She could feel the genetic material flow out of her pussy and heard it crash on the ground.

The troll yawned and Roxy could see her stretch her body from the corner of her eye. For just a blissful moment she thought the batterwitch was done with her.

“Now let’s give ma lil heiress her present already shall we?”

Roxy’s heart sank.

* * *

 

“You promised….” The human whimpered, feeling sore from the experience.”You said you wouldn’t!” The empress laughed cruelly and sat down next to Jane. She began caressing the maid and kissed her cheek before shooting Roxy a playful look.

“Oh, I know. Terrible aint it?” she snickered.”Are ya the jealous type goldfish?”  
“That’s not what this is a—“ Roxy wanted to protest.  
“I‘m a troll of ma word.” The empress hummed. She bit Jane’s shoulder playfully without breaking eye contact.”But ma heiress here is an adult now an needs to be…..” her lips curled in a shark like smile.”Initiated.”

Jane spread her legs and guided her hands down to spread her lips, baring her pussy for Roxy. The blonde felt all sorts of impure thoughts swarm through her head, all of which involved a loudly moaning Jane. She chose to shook off the thoughts.

“I am givin ya a precious gift here goldfish.” The Condescension said seductively, inviting Roxy closer.”Ya get to be the first to plow ma lil gill.”  
The blonde stepped back. _”She couldn’t possibly be serious”_. “I am completely searious.” The empress assured her.  
 _”Shit!”_  
“Oh I know.” The Condesce teased.”Ya must be so happy.”  
“You don’t think—“ Roxy sputtered, “I couldn’t!” fantasies about Jane waiting for her with whipped cream on her chest buzzed through her head. Thoughts of a long night of heavy petting and cuddling plagued her mind. If she imagined hard enough she could practically feel the body of her friend against her.  
 _”Not like this!”_

The troll smirked maliciously and pressed her forehead against Roxy’s.”If ya don’t do it, I will….” she whispered.”Who do ya think she would prefer?”  
Roxy hesitantly took a step back.”Yeah, uhm…..” she reasoned, “kinda missing the equipment you know?”  
Roxy heard the sound of something being uncaptchalogued, followed by a sharp stinging feeling of pain in her crotch. She grabbed the edge of the table for support as she gasped for breath. The pain didn’t stop in her crotch and began spreading through her body. With a sharp cry she dropped to her knees, before realizing what happened.  
“Fixed that for ya.”

Looking down Roxy was greeted by the sight of a strange new purple appendage where her clit used to be. It looked disgustingly bug like, swollen and strangest of all, alive. _”What the actual fuck?!”_. She scrambled back on her feet and tried to pull it off but the appendage seemed completely connected to her.  
“What did you do to me!?” Roxy cried out.  
The empress smirked and knelt down next to the blonde.”Don’t worry goldfish.” She shooshed.”I’ll remove it once ya plow mah heiress, besides…” The human shivered and moaned before she could register what was going on.”I think you’ll come to like it.” Roxy felt an unpleasant lump in her throat and glanced down to see the troll had her fingers wrapped around the purple appendage. It felt much better than it had any right to be.  
“Like that, don’t cha slut?” The troll grinned while rubbing the member painfully slow. Roxy sighed. Her legs became wobbly in pleasure and she had to lean against the empress’s shoulder for support.

“Don’t cha want ta fuck yer lil friend now?” the Condescension chuckled. Roxy bit her lower lip, trying her hardest not to moan as the handjob continued. Her fantasy ran rampant as Jane willingly opened spread her legs, revealing her _delicious virgin_ pussy.  
“N-no…” she whimpered. She shouldn’t want to have sex with Jane like this. But she was right there, offering herself to her. Her new bulge gave her so much pleasure at the slightest stimulation. Just the thought of fucking her friend with it made her shiver in pleasure. She felt a pleasant mist take over her mind.

She meekly stepped towards the table and leaned over her friend. She was going to do it. It was going to feel so good.

With a passionate kiss she tried to get the purple appendage in. It felt perfect just being in contact with her skin and tasting the soft lips of her friend. But she was hungry for more. The Condescension chuckled as she guided Roxy’s bulge into Jane.

Roxy almost blacked out. The tight pussy of her friend was wrapped so perfectly around her bulge and the strange appendage made her feel every inch of it. Jane was passively taking it all in, wrapping her arms stiffly around her friend.  
“God Janey…..” the blonde moaned. Her mind was completely blank in pleasure.”You feel so good.”  
She began thrusting in blind instinct whimpering and panting in pleasure as she worked more of her bulge into her friend. She didn’t even notice the resistance of a hymen if there was any at all, but her mind was too occupied to bother with it. Her entire body was trembling in pleasure.

She could feel the breasts of the Condescension rest on her shoulders as the troll gently rocked along with her.  
“Like the feel pet?” she chuckled as her bulge writhed between the Roxy’s cheeks.  
“Y-yeeeeess…” Roxy moaned out, moving the bulge all the way in. She began thrusting frantically, looking for more stimulation.  
“Good….” The troll stepped away from Roxy, climbed on top of the table and sat down behind Jane, supporting her heiress. Roxy barely noticed the cruel eyes in her glazed state.

“Shore leave.”

A sudden shriek knocked the blonde out of her pleasured haze. As she looked up she was met with the sky-blue eyes of her friend. Jane was no longer under control of the Condescension.  
“Roxy!” the girl cried. ”What are you doing!”  
“Jane…” Roxy panted. _She couldn’t stop anymore: it felt too good_. Her hips were moving in instinct, she was too close now.”Jane I’m sorry!”

With a final thrust Roxy’s entire body shuddered in pleasure as she reached orgasm. As the pleasure left her body guilt took over. She just raped her best friend. The purple genetic material was leaking from her used slit. She couldn’t look her in the eye.  
“Obey.” With a simple command from the empress Jane turned stiff and cold again, her beautiful blue eyes replaced with the uncaring red ones.

“Y-You made me do this….” Roxy whimpered. She looked at the strange bulge and noticed it had shrunk considerably.”You made me…”  
The Condescension shrugged and sent Jane away with a nod of her head.”If you hadn’t, I would have.” She said with a vile smirk.”Which would she have preferred?”  
“Neither!” The human cried. Before she knew what was going on her fist connected with the jaw of the troll, who was sent flying against the table.”She wouldn’t have wanted….. this!”  
The empress whipped a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She didn’t look shocked or angry but satisfied and glad that she got such a reaction.

“Good job pet….” the troll said with a grin. She raised her hand and placed it against her temple.

“I think you deserve a nap.”

* * *

 

Roxy once again found herself in the land of floating teal colored synapses, trying to figure out what just happened.

At the troll’s command she simply fell asleep like that? She knew she was exhausted by the whole ordeal but this felt surreal. Perhaps the Condescension had more power than she thought. Perhaps the troll had a brand of majyks entirely her own. It would explain so much about what was happening in the world of the awake.  
After all, she would never have sex with Jane like that in her normal state of mind, _right?_.

After wandering the plains for a bit and admiring the oddly created landscapes the familiar form of her fellow Lalonde appeared to greet her. Her face bore an expression more grim than her own.

“Roxy, are you alright?” her daughtermom asked concerned.”Did she hurt you?”  
She wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t want to tell her ecto-related sibling what happened to her and Jane, but she had to vent.

It felt as if everything suddenly hit her at once when she met the concerned eyes of her not-sibling. The shame, the guilt, the disgust. She fell to her knees and sobbed into Rose’s godtier dress, letting out a wail in frustration and shame. The awkward hug she got was the most pleasant contact she had in what felt like days. It felt warm, almost like home if only for a moment.

“There is a problem…” Rose sighed. She had an uneasy posture and didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands.  
Roxy sighed miserably.”What is happening outside?” she asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know. Her face remained hidden in the orange dress. Rose opened her mouth but was still looking for the words.  
“We lost contact with Jane shortly after you disappeared.” she muttered quickly.”We’re afraid she might try something foolish. Shortly after that, Jade fell off the grid as well.”  
“…I found Jane.” The rogue mumbled. She didn’t want to tell what happened, what she had done. She couldn’t.  
“The Condescension?”  
“……Yes.”  
“Fuck.”

Rose bit her lower lip and sat down, trying to concentrate.”This is bad…. If Jade is also with the Batterwitch….”  
“Is there any good news?” she groaned.”Like, at all?”  
The seer nodded and sat down next to her ecto-sibling, trying to comfort her.

“Jake and Dirk….” she began slowly, “…have ascended. The moment Dirk realized what we were up against he set a fairly complicated scheme into action.”  
“He does that yeah…” Roxy mumbled.  
“I was impressed.” Rose admitted, “but with their help we have searched Derse, Skaia and two of your planets already.” The seer looked miserable.”I promise, we’ll find you. I want to get you out of there, but my vision….I can’t ‘see’ you….”  
“The bitch mentioned that, yeah.” the rogue sighed.”She picked me for my void power and my relation to you.”  
“What?”  
“Never mind, long story.”  
“Will you be okay?

Roxy flinched at the question. She was tough and she knew it, but the day had exhausted her emotionally. If the Batterwitch had more ‘gifts’ like that for her she would be nothing but a husk the moment Rose would find her. It was a terrifying idea.

“Roxy?”

The blonde could feel her foot connect with something soft and warm before realizing she was waking up.

“We’ll find you, I promi--!” she heard Rose’s voice fade away.

* * *

 

“You bitch!” she heard an unfamiliar voice snarl.

Roxy woke up, back in her familiar chains but with a new leather collar round her neck. Between her legs she noticed a young woman with ashen skin, white dog ears, green angry eyes and Roxy’s foot lodged in her cheek.

The blonde didn’t say a word, unsure about what her deal was. She slowly lowered her foot again and sat down with her legs crossed. She realized now her leather collar had a little bell and that she had an oddly weighted headband on her head.

“Should not have done that kitty.” The girl growled animalistically. As she rubbed the cheek Roxy allegedly kicked green sparks appeared.  
“Sorry…” Roxy said, trying to sound nonchalant. She was still trying to figure out whether or not the dog girl was friend or foe.

The next seconds quickly sealed the deal.

The girl snapped her fingers and Roxy was suddenly laying on her back. Before she could utter a ‘what the hell’ there was another snapping sound, after which there was suddenly a metal bar between her legs, attached to her ankles. No matter how much she squirmed, she was unable to close her legs in her current position.

The dog girl hastily took off her black dress. She had a pleasant smooth skin, a flat stomach, perky breasts and…. A large, strangely shaped cock.

Already fearing what was coming Roxy crawled back to the wall, but got mercilessly dragged back by the girl, who straddled the waist of the blonde captive.

 

“Name’s Jade.” the dog girl said by way of introduction.”Her imperious condescension ordered me to make you my bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A: Jade: claim mouth**   
>  **B: Jade: claim pussy**   
>  **C: Jade: claim ass**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also I feel compelled to say, for my future psychological profile, that I do not condone rape. Unless it is staged between consenting adults, which means it wouldn't be rape but rather elaborate roleplay. You get the picture.
> 
> Also, mental manipul8ion to blur the lines between want and do-not-want? Pretty sure there is a alien bisexual cyborg pirate claiming plagarism right now.
> 
> Incidentally, had the other option been chosen for this chapter, the Condescension would have fucked a not-brainwashed Jane after which brainwashed Jane and the Condescension would run a train on Roxy. Fun for all parties involved.


	3. Of cats and dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You chose: claim her ass.**

“Name’s Jade.” the dog girl said by way of introduction.”Her imperious condescension ordered me to make you my bitch.”

Roxy tried to get away but with the spreader bar stuck between her legs and her new hair band falling in front of her eyes she wasn’t getting anywhere fast. When she finally reached the cold comfort of the wall she felt safe, if only for a moment. With a snap of her fingers Jade teleported Roxy right in front of her and plucked the hair band from her nose.

“Don’t really care for this….” she said observing the hair band: It had two fuzzy black cat ears attached. Roxy felt a little embarrassed to learn she was wearing that. She tried ‘not’ to look at the strange cock dangling between the girl’s legs.  
“But the batterwitch likes seeing us as her pets.” Jade continued with a sharp smirk. She pointed two fingers towards the blonde and the hair band obediently secured itself on her head.

Roxy attempted to stand, but with her legs caught by the spreader bar her balance was fickle at best.  
”Why are you doing this?” she asked, trying to buy herself time. She needed to keep talking and hope someone would appear before Jade would proceed with doing what she was ordered to. The witch scratched herself behind her ear and snickered at Roxy’s vulnerability.

“She has a way of getting into your head, doesn’t she?” Roxy asked. Her voice wavered but she felt a little more confident by changing the subject. She had realized that the troll held a strange sway over her and could make her fall asleep with just a word. Along with the strange feelings that stirred in her the moment Jane was brought along it wasn’t a stretch to think that her powers were more varied. Jade’s ears perked up for a moment, before she folded them flat on her head. She didn’t answer the question, which was enough for her.

”I knew it!” she exclaimed.”You are just her puppet! I bet she’s even picking your words for you!”  
“No she isn’t!” Jade snarled.  
“Yeah, she totes is!”  
“Nu uh!”  
“Well, say something she wouldn’t allow.” Roxy concluded with a grin.”Test it. Call her a bitch.” The eyes of the grimbark witch narrowed.  
“I am not calling Her Imperious Condescension a bitch!” she growled. It frightened the blonde but after seeing the strangely large member of the dog girl she decided uncomfortable conversation was better than the alternative.  
“Because you don’t want to or because you can’t?” the rogue said smugly. Perhaps it was because she realized the girl couldn’t hurt her without the Condesce’s permission, perhaps it was because Jade looked a lot smaller than the empress but she didn’t fear the space witch as much as the troll.

This was a mistake.

“The empress……” Jade finally sighed, “is a………” her eyes narrowed. “is a…….”

“Beach.”

Before Roxy could say she called it, Jade pounced. The sudden force against her chest and her weak balance brought her back to the ground as the dark girl slithered atop of her. She wanted to scream but got silenced by a threatening bark. Her attempts to kick her off were made futile by the spreader bar and the moment Jade pinned her hands down and used space powers to cuff them up it was game over.  
The mad green eyes stared down at her, the sharp fangs glistened in what little light illuminated the throne room and green sparks crackled against her skin. For the first time since starting the game, Roxy felt like she was actually going to die: violently torn to shreds by the dog girl.

That never happened.

Instead she could feel Jade’s hands move over her legs. Roxy knew what was coming and began trashing against her captor in a futile attempt to break free. She gasped for air as she felt two eager fingers penetrate her.  
Jade gave her a stern look as she began stirring her fingers. Roxy averted her gaze and bit her lips. Despite all her protests it felt good: her own body was betraying her. Her legs were already trembling and Jade began moving deeper inside her. It was too much: the pleasure was coursing in waves through her body. She just wanted to remain silent to minimize her own embarrassment.

“How does it feel?” Jade asked, effortlessly mimicking the sultry tone of the Condescension.  
The rogue shook her head as her captor began stirring deeper and faster inside of her.  
“How about now?”

Roxy involuntarily began moving her hips along with Jade’s fingers. It wasn’t violent like with the Condescension or mentally numbing like with Jane. It was hot and lustful. The stimulation made her shiver in pleasure. Her mouth opened up in an o-shape as she desperately tried not to moan. She didn’t dare to look at Jade.

Then, it all stopped.

Jade unceremoniously removed her fingers and licked them clean. Roxy lowered her back to the ground again and tried to catch her breath. She was almost disappointed that it was over but she was glad she managed to keep some of her dignity.

Before she caught her breath however Jade’s fingers where slammed inside her again. This time she couldn’t help it and moaned out in surprise as she was being violated. The girl atop of her was chuckling and forced a third finger inside.  
Roxy’s mind went blank. It hurt for a second, but she could feel a knuckle scrape over her g-spot. It felt like fireworks. She violently began bucking her hips, matching Jade’s rhythm to look for more stimulation.

But again she stopped.

Roxy trembled as the pleasure slowly left her body. Her mouth opened but words fail to come out: her mind felt too fuzzy. She could only look helplessly at a maliciously grinning Jade, who readied her fingers again.  
Third time was just as good as the second. Jade’s fingers filled her up perfectly and left her panting and trashing in pleasure. She was getting so close to an orgasm but Jade stopped again.

Roxy was surprised by the whining noise that came from her own throat.

When her fingers entered her victim for the fourth time, Jade changed things up. She sat down behind the legs of the blonde and began licking her pussy while her fingers remained inside her.

Roxy was whimpering and moaning helplessly as the witch continued pleasing her. She could feel a rough tongue circle around her clit and she felt fingers thrust roughly inside her.  
Instinct overtook her. There was no point anymore in trying to remain quiet or pretending she didn’t want it.

She didn’t even care anymore that Jade was violating her. She wanted to come.

She was so close.

And again Jade stopped.

Roxy whimpered and trashed in frustration but Jade seemed to completely ignore her plea.

After two more times she wanted nothing more than finally reaching her orgasm.

After four more times after that she was a sobbing moaning wreck.

 

After eight more times after thát she promised she would do anything for an orgasm.

* * *

 

Roxy was flipped on her stomach. The witch positioned her on all fours. She eagerly complied: she knew perfectly well what was coming but almost welcomed it. For starters, Jade was warm blooded, which would already make the experience more pleasant. Not only that but she didn’t seem to be as absurdly hung as the empress.

She just closed her eyes and waited for Jade to fuck her, hoping she would finally be allowed an orgasm.

Jade’s tongue ran over her pussy again, making Roxy drop her head between head between her elbows. It was embarrassing how sensitive all the teasing had made her. She flat-out refused to beg to get fucked already, but perhaps that was exactly what Jade was waiting for.  
She weighed her options while the tongue ran a little higher this time.

Before Roxy understood what was happening she felt a strange sensation; Jade’s tongue in a place it had yet to visit. The witch was eagerly licking her asshole. She wanted to say something, though she wasn’t sure whether to protest or encourage the action. To make matters feel even more confusing the magic fingers of the witch had found their target again as well.  
“How does it feel?” Jade asked again, in between diligent licks.  
Roxy whimpered in pleasure. She was easily able to get over the strangeness of the rimjob as long as those fingers kept moving. Everything the dog girl did felt so strangely delightful to her.

“Good.” The witch took the rogue’s pleasure as answer and stopped what she was doing again. Before Roxy could complain however she could feel a pair of warm hands on her hips. She closed her eyes and eagerly braced herself. Had Jade continued teasing much longer she probably would have begged.

The air got knocked out of her lungs and suddenly everything hurt.

Jade was had thrust half her cock in her ass and was getting ready for force the rest in. Roxy looked back in panic as the witch grabbed a fistful of hair.  
“Now it’s my turn for some fun.” Jade growled.  
“WAIT STOP!” Roxy cried before the dog girl slammed her member back in. It felt like she was being torn apart; there was no way her whole dick was going to fit in there. Jade however, seemed eager to try. She pulled Roxy’s head back by her hair and began thrusting roughly inside her.

After what felt like hours of being raped Roxy felt something stirring inside her again. Jade was panting and moaning on top of her and used one of her hands to finger her again. The feeling of having both her pussy and her ass penetrated was new to Roxy and she moaned out. She wasn’t sure whether it was from pain or pleasure, but she could feel herself get closer again.

“Do it Kitty.” Jade moaned while pulling Roxy’s head back again, “Come for me.”

Roxy could feel Jade’s member swell inside of her. She was about to come as Jade forced her knot inside of her. It was even bigger than her member had been and sealed her ass off completely. It was painful and humiliating and to Roxy’s eternal shame it was just the stimulation she needed.  
As Jade was releasing her semen inside of her pleasure washed over her. Electricity rushed through her body and her brain felt like it was on fire as she finally came.

She wasn’t sure how long they remained locked together like that. Jade’s knot remained lodged inside of her. Neither of them said a word to the other as they waited for the dogcock to slim down again.

“I sea the two of yous are gettin along swimmingly.” the cruel voice of the Condescension echoed through the throne room. Roxy tilted her head to look at the troll but didn’t have the strength to back talk.  
“Time to move lil witch.” The batterwitch ordered.”Imma have some me-time with my little kitten.”  
“Kinda stuck here.” Jade answered. She bounced up and down to prove her point. Roxy gasped in surprise at the sudden movement.  
“Clever bitch.” The empress laughed.”Space thing. Now.”

Jade grumbled disappointedly and disappeared in a flash of green light. Roxy’s ass was gaping, sore and dripping with cum.

“Now then kitten…. Where were we?”

* * *

 

To Roxy’s relief she Condescension brought water and food and sat her down at the table again. She flinched for a moment as she sat down: her ass was incredibly sore after the previous abuse.  
As she looked closer she saw the troll had brought lemonade and cake. She didn’t really trust it and tentatively took a bite of the chocolate cake, keeping a close eye on the troll.

“So, how was mah puppy?” the troll snickered, taking a swig of the lemonade herself.  
Roxy said nothing. It was bad enough that she had to get fucked by the troll to keep her friend safe. To be pimped out to her mindslave was somehow even more humiliating.  
“Ya liked dat anal thing she did?”  
The blonde answered in silence, taking another bite of the chocolate cake.  
“Bein treated like a kitty slut?”  
The rogue took a defiant sip of lemonade. She ignored the droning noise in her head and calmly adjusted her hair band to sit more comfortably.  
“Answer me!”

The Condescension wrapped her fingers around Roxy’s bell collar and pulled her over the table. Her mad purple eyes danced before Roxy’s eyes. Her hot, strangely salty, breah hit her face. The blonde didn’t flinch.  
“Did ya like bein used as a anal kitty whore?” she asked in a condescendingly slow way.  
“No.” Roxy said calmly.”No, I did not.”  
“Really?” the troll said, pretending to be surprised.”Well aint that too fuckin bad.” She let go of the collar and the rogue quietly went to her seat again. The troll just looked amused at her.  
“You know my friends will come for your head right?”  
“Im countin on it.”

Roxy decided not to put too much stock in that. There was no way the Condescension, powerful as she was, was ready to fight multiple god tiers off. Even her strange mind control powers should not be enough to save her when she gets confronted like that.

“Have you freed Jane yet?” she asked, in an attempt to change the subject. The moment her friend would be released from the troll’s vile clutches she could concentrate on getting herself out. The sooner the better.  
“Soon Kitty, soon.” The Condescension assured her.”I been thinkin on a goodbye present for mah little heiress.” there was a malicious glint in her eye.”Suggestions?”  
“Can’t go wrong with a pony.” She mumbled, a little nervously.”Or a cat?”  
“Or a kitty whore?”  
Roxy remained quiet and averted her eyes.

Jane and Jade silently entered the throne room. Both of them were as naked as Roxy. Jade’s member dangled half-erect between her legs while the circuitry under Jane’s skin occasional lit up a little. It was an odd sight.

“E-empress?” Roxy stammered. She didn’t like seeing Jane involved again.  
“I think mah heiress needs a hard good dickin” The Condescension chuckled as she stood up.”The good ol in-out.”  
“We had a deal!” Roxy protested.”Don’t you dare touch her!”  
“I’m not…..” The Batterwitch chuckled.”I am a troll of my word.”

“Jade on the other hand…..”

Roxy turned to see the other girls and saw Jane was on her knees, giving Jade a handjob. Her friend was stoically rubbing the girl who raped her just an hour ago. She turned back to the troll with a betrayed look in her eyes but the Condescension merely laughed at the display of helplessness.  
“Wanna make another deal, slut?” the troll asked smugly.  
“What kind of deal?” Roxy asked with barely restrained anger. The empress grabbed her collar again to pull her closer.  
“I ‘wont’ order mah puppy ta plow mah heiress if-.” the troll spread her legs. Her massive bulge unsheathed as if it was commanded to.”-if ya ride me reel good, like a obedient lil kitty slut.”  
“And Jane wont be fucked?” Roxy sighed already mentally conceding, “At all?”  
“If ya be good.”  
Roxy gulped. The thick purple bulge of the Condescension was intimidating. She didn’t understand how the troll managed to force it inside her but she was fairly sure she was barely taking half of her full length earlier.

Hesitantly she stood over the empress and guided the bulge towards her pussy. She took a deep breath and began lowering herself: It was far too big. This was never going to fit.  
“That’s it Kitty…..” The Condescension purred, looking closely at her pet.”Ride dat bulge like it’s the last seahorse home.”  
“That makes no sense….” Roxy panted as she lowered herself further. Everything hurt, but she was pretty sure she was halfway now. She could practically feel the tip of the bulge tickle her insides.  
“It doesn’t need…… nggh….” The blonde couldn’t help but feel a little proud seeing the troll like that. Too absorbed in pleasure to care about finishing her sentences and unable to finish her sentences without moaning.

She began experimenting and started to gyrate her hips in an attempt to get a more pleasant angle. The massive bulge tickled her most sensitive spots and she failed to surpress her own moans. The Condescension didn’t seem to care and threw her head back in pleasure.  
“Cod Kitty…..” she panted in between her moans.”I love dat human nook of ya.”  
Roxy couldn’t help it: she began to enjoy it. She felt full, fulfilled and even proud seeing the reactions she could get out of the empress. She couldn’t take the full length but it was definitely enough to please both of them.

“Oi, empress.” Jade’s voice echoed.”This is all well and good, but Jane is kind of a bore like this.”

Roxy’s eyes widened in panic. The Condescension needed to remain focused on ‘her’ and Jane should not be involved at all.

“What do ya want me to do aboat it?”  
“I don’t know. Give me some fight.”

Roxy grabbed the empress’s shoulder and desperately tried to take even more of the bulge, even though it became increasingly painful.

“Shore—“

In a flash Roxy remembered what happened when she was coerced into raping Jane. The Condescension had keyphrases to bring Jane under control and free her. If she was going to free her friend like this, she would be in danger of ending up like her.”

“—Le---“

There it was. She was going to say shoreleave and free Jane. Roxy’s eyes widened and in pure impulse took a decision.

She dove forward and kissed the empress.

The troll was shocked as Roxy wrapped her arms around her neck and began violently making out with the troll. She explored the sharp teeth of the empress, wrestled her tongue against the cold alien tongue and nipped her lips. It was frightening but the Condescension seemed careful in kissing back. As if she was afraid to rough her pet up too badly. The low moans coming from the back of her throat however betrayed the pleasure of the Batterwitch.

After what felt like days of kissing Roxy pulled back for air and smiled weakly at the troll.

“I’ll take care of Jade…..” she panted.”I’ll give her a fight after you’re done.”

The empress panted roughly and looked back with a sharp grin.

“I have a better idea……”

* * *

 

Roxy diligently continued riding the empress as Jade and Jane gathered around them. She looked confused at her fellow humans before looking down at the empress, hoping on an explanation. More than anything she hoped this wasn’t going to end like she feared it would end.

“Which shoald fuck yer ass?” the empress moaned, inviting Jade over for a rough kiss.”An which should fuck yer mouth? C’mon kitty, I’m lettin ya pick.”

It was going exactly like she feared it would end. She chose not to answer and continued riding the troll, trying to distract her, but to no avail.  
“If ya don’t, I’ll pick.”  
“I’d like Jane to fuck my ass please….” Roxy moaned softly. She remembered Jade’s knot and how much it hurt. She’d prefer every other possible option over that.

Unlike Jade however, Jane did not seem one to use foreplay. She stoically attached the strange alien strap-on Roxy had used earlier and rammed it in her ass. She wanted to scream but it seemed exactly what Jade was waiting on. She grabbed Roxy by her hair and collar and forced her own dick down her throat.

All her orifices were being violated. Everytime Jane thrust down her ass, Roxy got forced to take a bit more of the Condesce’s bulge. She couldn’t cry or protest. She could barely breathe with Jade’s bulge forced down her throat. The more the dog girl’s member began swelling, the more difficult it became to get out. Her jaw felt almost as painful as her abused ass.

Jane stoically moved in a hard but steady rhythm. If she felt anything at all raping her friend the way she did, she wasn’t showing it. Jade and the Condescension however soon turned into moaning trash talkers, humiliating their pet even further.  
“She can’t get enough of it.” the witch moaned as she placed a hand on the back of Roxy’s head.  
“Mah little kitty whore.” The troll cood while nipping her breasts.  
“I can do this all night.” The dog girl panted while actively fucking the rogue’s throat.  
“Ngggh….. I might let ya.” the Batterwitch whimpered.”Mah little kitty is insatiable ain’t she?”

Roxy’s mind was completely numb, unable to register what Jade and the Condescension were saying. She was broken, humiliated and hurt, but her body was reacting on the overstimulation. It felt good. She wasn’t even sure whether or not she had come yet, only that she wasn’t sure if she wanted them to stop.

For a brief moment she wondered if she really had become a whore.

Roxy wasn’t sure if the empress had issued a command or not but Jade and Jane simultaneously stopped moving and pulled out. She gasped for breath as she could finally breathe properly again. A quiet whine escaped her throat. She didn’t want to protest the sudden stop but it did feel strange as as her ass and mouth were suddenly empty.  
The human hands lifted her up and bended her over the table. She didn’t fight it.

First was Jane, who slammed the alien strap on back in Roxy’s ass. The blond gasped with every thrust, but it was over before it became painful. Jane’s strap op spewed a load of pink genetic material inside her guts before shriveling and sliding out. Roxy involuntarily remembered the massive load she released inside Jane earlier and wandered if her ass looked anything like that.

Second was Jade, who seemed incredibly eager to fuck the blonde’s ass again. Roxy had already taken her before and this time seemed a lot easier. The witch barked and growled in pleasure as she slid the knot inside, Jane’s load acting as lube to accommodate it. Roxy grabbed the edge of the table for support and panted. It still hurt.  
They remained locked together for almost ten minutes before Jade’s member shrank enough to pull out with a sickening plopping sound.

Then came the Condescension. Roxy wanted to protest it, but the troll already had a fistful of hair and the tip of her bulge inside. With every inch of the massive bulge that got forced inside the rogue whined in pain.  
“Doncha fuckin cry kitty...” the troll panted, patting the hairband.”Mah gills loosened ya up for me. Ya can take it!” She forced another two inches. Roxy cried out in pain and grabbed the edge of the table. The Condescension was simply too big.

Another painful inch: Roxy felt like she would black out.

Another painful smack: Roxy knew she wouldn’t sit for weeks.

Another painful thrust: Roxy felt as if she was being torn in two.

Another two painful inches: Roxy felt like her insides were being rearranged by the massive bulge.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of pushing, forcing and crying, Roxy could feel the hips of the empress against her own. She had taken the entirety of that massive bulge inside her ass.  
“This is where the fun begins…..” the Condecension panted.

With no regard for her pet, the Condescension began thrusting. The blonde cried incomprehensively as she was being forced to take the oversized bulge like that, but the troll kept her pinned down. She didn’t show the faintest hint of mercy for her slave.

After ten minutes of painful thrusting the troll slammed her full length in again and came with an animalistic, low moan. Roxy was a wreck. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks were stained by tears and her ass felt like it was torn apart. Along with the earlier massive loads of Jade and Jane she could practically feel her stomach bulge from all the cum inside her.  
Before the Condescension slid out, she could faintly hear the sound of something uncaptchaloguing.

“Forgot yer tail Kitty….” The troll whispered as she planted a kiss on her back.  
As the bulge of the empress slid out it was replaced with a plastic plug with a fuzzy black tail attached. Roxy didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. It didn’t even hurt anymore as the plug got pushed in. The copious amount of cum was swirling inside her, unable to leak out. She felt full and disgusted.

 

 

“Now gills,” the voice of the Condescension rang through the room. “do with her what cha want. Just let er go after two hours so I can heal er ass. An don’t cha’ll dare remove dat tail.”

Though barely conscious, Roxy was raped five more times by Jade and Jane before she was allowed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, seems like not only Jade is claiming that hot Lalonde ass. This is the most pornographic chapter in the story, next one will be considerably less so.
> 
> Also: Second story wherein I can use the foursome f/f/f/f tag. HAH!
> 
> Frustrations over a lost 13000 word chapter on another story probably kind of fueled this one, so perhaps I was a teensy bit meaner than I originally intended. Regardless, I have at least 1 more scene I need to write out in the final chapter.  
> As for you, my dear readers, you have an ending to pick.
> 
>   **A: Cumslut ending**  
>  **B: Point Blank ending**  
>  **C: Kismesis ending**
> 
> Also, for future reference and so I dont accidently remove whole chapters while messing around with code again, hoover your mouse over the nonsense japanese symbols to see if it works now. それが行うはい


	4. Finale

With a painful groan Roxy woke up.

She wished she could remain asleep in a warm bed for the day, but her cold metal chains offered no such comfort. She yawned and stretched as if she woke up from hibernation she noticed a pair of piercing red eyes focused on her.

“Jane?” she groaned. She was rarely left alone with Jane: her friend always seemed to be accompanied by the Condescension. Though it was pleasant to be alone with her, Roxy didn’t allow herself to forget the red patterns on her skin and the troll puppeteering her mind.

The heiress didn’t say a word as she walked stiffly towards the chained up blonde. She solemnly unchained her and attached a leash to her collar. Roxy wanted to speak up and ask what was going on, but her friend shooshed her before she could open her mouth.  
“Shower.” Jane said strictly, tugging the leash.”Now.”

The blonde hesitated for a moment, but thought this was the most opportune moment she was going to get. With no Jade or Condescension around to take advantage of the situation she had to act fast.  
“Shoreleave.” She said confident, hoping to free her friend.  
The only reaction Jane gave her was a harsh tug of the leash, almost making Roxy lose balance.

Roxy quietly followed her friend. It was a rare opportunity to stretch her legs as she had been kept and used in the throne room all this time. The palace was graced with beautiful if disorienting architecture. Mighty columns stretched to the high ceiling and majestic works of art were collected on the walls. She gazed at the purple banners emblazed with the symbols of void and heart and felt at home. This had been the place her dreamself wandered of too so often during the night.  
Jane did not share her friend’s admiration for the scenery and kept walking in a straight line, tugging the leash when she wasn’t walking fast enough. Along with her new ears and tail, Roxy really felt like she was being kept as nothing more than a pet (“ _a pet they occasionally decide to screw._ ”)

As her thoughts went out to her treatment as a pet she wondered how it was possible that she felt so…. alright. After the last ravishing by her captors she was sure there would be some physical damage. She figured she would at least be walking funny for the rest of the month considering the length that the empress worked inside her.  
She shivered recalling the sensation of that massive bulge and decided to concentrate on her friend and how to release her. The Condescension promised it, she should get away as soon as possible.  
“Get in.” Jane forcefully shoved her friend into a cabin and stepped inside along with her.

Roxy sighed and obliged. She was surprised to see Jane get undressed as well. Her friend had confided her insecurities in Roxy: how she thought she was too chubby or too short but she never saw it herself. Seeing her naked without being pressured to protect her, Roxy was almost certain Jane was imagining things. She was beautiful and could get anyone she wanted on the merit of her breasts alone. Had the circumstances been any different and had she not been pining after Jake for so long, she was certain she would…… She would….. (“ _No. Bad thoughts. Focus Roxy!_ ”)

The shower turned on the moment Jane stepped in. Roxy sighed delighted as the warm water trickled down her skin and soothed her muscles. It had been way too long since she felt clean and she was determined to enjoy it while it would last.  
Jane turned her friend around and began washing and massaging her back. The blonde shivered in delight: she was pretty sure Jane didn’t know how to massage but brainwashed Jane did. And it felt amazing. Roxy almost moaned and leaned against the wall, enjoying her friend’s scraping nails over her skin.

After having her back thoroughly washed and massaged Jane turned her around again and propped her with her back against the wall. Roxy could feel her tail being forced a bit deeper inside of her.

Rather than cleaning her pet however Jane sank down to her knees. Before Roxy could properly react she could feel the hungry tongue of her friend dance over her clit. The blonde gasped for breath and gazed down at her friend who eagerly began eating her out.  
“J-Jane wait…..” she whined. She knew her friend would never do this and that this was yet another trick of the Condescension. Jane ignored her protest and began licking and fingering her friend. It wasn’t passionate at all, but precise and professional, like the troll had programmed her to be.

Even knowing all of this, Roxy couldn’t fight her friend off. The oral stimulation felt too good to want to quit it so soon. The long deft fingers of her friend were dancing inside her, her nails tickling her inner walls, while her tongue was drawing shapes over her clit. The pleasure surged through her body and she had to lean on her friends shoulders to maintain her balance. Her legs began to feel like what she could only describe as pudding.  
For a moment Roxy stopped worrying about Jane and worried about whether or not she had to withstand being teased to the point of begging again.

Her worries faded into a comfortable haze and pleasure took over as Jane pressed a third finger in. Roxy trembled and moaned softly as she came over her best friend’s fingers.

The maid however turned out to be a lot more relentless than the witch.

Roxy did not get a chance to catch her breath as Jane methodically continued fingering and licking her friend. The blonde squirmed up against the wall, writhing in pleasure as the heiress licked over her clit. Jane’s fingers mechanically thrusted in hard and deep before sliding out slowly. With every thrust Roxy gasped for air. She knew she must have been sounding like a slut but she simply didn’t care enough to pretend she didn’t enjoy it.  
When Jane also began playing with her tail, gently thrusting the plug deeper in and back she stopped caring for appearances altogether. After everything that had happened in the past days, she was going to enjoy this as loud as she pleased.

She came a second time, after which Jane tirelessly continued for a third.

After the fifth time Roxy was a helplessly moaning wreck. She was sore and dizzy from the intense pleasure Jane just kept giving her and was slowly sinking through her legs, unwilling to support her any longer. Jane didn’t mind and sank lower together with her, until her friend was sitting on the floor with her legs spread.  
“N-No more…..” she panted, wondering if Jane’s tongue would ever tire. The maid continued mercilessly.  
“Shoreleave…..” Roxy moaned, trying to free her friend from her orders.”Shoreleave! SHORELEAVE!” She fell to her knees as she came for a sixth time.

After eight times Roxy was washed again, before Jane grabbed a towel to dry her off.

“Come.” Jane said strictly, guiding her friend deeper into the palace.

* * *

 

The heiress led her friend to an extravagant bedroom. An unreasonably large bed with the most comfortable looking pillows was set in the center. Roxy had to fight the urge to drop herself on top of it. There was a pile of jewelry in the corner and various paintings of trolls hung on the walls, most prominently one of the empress herself. Everything had the same purple color.  
There was no doubt in Roxy’s mind that this was wear the troll slept.

“So what happens now?” Roxy asked, hesitantly sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
Jane did not answer and kept looking stoically at her friend, as if she was afraid she would suddenly run away.

Suddenly, something changed. The red eyes of her friend slowly changed to blue, the red lines in her skin began to withdraw and her unnaturally stiff movement became more organic. Roxy’s mouth fell wide open as she saw her best friend re-emerge from her mind control.  
She stood up from the bed, not sure what to say or do. All she knew was that her heart melted when she looked into Jane’s unmistakenably skyblue eyes.

“Roxy?” her friend muttered. It was weak and distorted, but definitely Jane.

Just as Roxy wanted to call out to her, her friend disappeared in a flash of green light. Before she could even make a startled reaction on the sudden disappearance, another flash illuminated the room.

“Yo.” A familiar voice called out.

Jade stepped into the room with a massive smirk on her face. She was buck naked and had her hand wrapped around her already erect member. The green lightning danced over her skin.  
“Had fun with the heiress?” she asked while strutting towards her prey.  
“Where is Jane!” Roxy hissed angrily.  
Jade shrugged.”I asked first.” she chuckled smugly.”Now be a good kitty and answer and I may tell you where your friend is.”  
“What is wrong with you!” In a frustrated gesture she threw her hands up.”I just want to know if my bffsie is alright!”

Jade didn’t dignify it with an answer and just pushed Roxy back onto the bed. Like a serpent the witch slithered over the body of the rogue and looked her in the eye. Roxy could feel the cock resting on her leg.  
“And we want to know if you enjoyed the maid’s service.” She growled.  
“I…..” Roxy bit her lower lip. Admitting it out loud was very different from just thinking it.

“I did, alright.” she sighed, deciding to ignore the grin of the girl on top of her.”Now tell me if she’s alright…. Please?” She groaned when she felt Jade lick her cheek, unsure of what the girl was trying to say with it.  
“She’s fine.” the dog girl assured her.”She is released, just as Her Imperious Condescension promised you.”  
“Really!?” Roxy’s eyes widened. This was the best news she had heard since being imprisoned.

She realized she could concentrate on getting away now.

She was shocked to find that she wasn’t too concerned about escaping just yet.

It may have had something to do with the dog girl dryhumping her leg.

“I’ll be released from the empress’s service as well….” Jade groaned as she wrapped her arms around Roxy, trying to position herself better.”She gave me just one final assignment…..”  
“Oh….” Roxy mumbled, trying to cross her legs. Jade didn’t allow it and easily forced them apart again, to line her member up with her prey. Roxy didn’t want to ask what the final assignment was: the grin of the dog girl told her all she needed to know.  
“She told me to fuck you like I want a litter of puppies.”

Before the blonde could properly brace herself, Jade was already inside her, thrusting wildly and moaning like an animal. Roxy screamed in pain during the first thrusts, but after her previous abuse she got used to the sensation in minutes. She realized she hadn’t had sex like this before: the weight of her partner on top of her, their arms around her and their expression unfoccused because of the pleasure. It was a lot more intimate than being taken from behind and she was actually beginning to enjoy herself.  
Carefully she began moving back against Jade, setting a steady rhythm.

It felt amazing. Jade sounded like an animal and treated Roxy as one. She was thrusting like a piston and the blonde saw fireworks the moment she felt their hips lock together..

Roxy had lost most regard for her dignity and was moving along with Jade and moaning along with her. In a moment of passion, she wrapped her arms and legs around her. She wanted to feel more. She wanted to come again.  
“The……” Jade panted while she thrusted as if her life depended on it, “the Condescension told me you were a slut!”  
“I’ll give you something bigger than that tail!”  
“I’m gonna make you take the knot!”  
Though it was meant to humiliate Roxy further, it had no effect. She had already felt as low and dirty as she could have when Jade, Jane and the Condescension ganged up on her. Compared to her earlier treatment this was downright pleasant (“ _and maybe even kinda hot?_ ”)  
The blonde arched her back and moaned loudly as Jade began pressing the knot in. It felt incredible the way Jade was stretching her walls and pressing against her g-spot.

Roxy hadn’t reached her orgasm just yet, but she sighed content as Jade filled her up. She noticed the dog girl whined softly as she came inside of her and tenderly scratched her behind her ear. She could see her tail wag a little.

After being locked together for ten minutes Jade’s member shrank down and slipped out of her pussy. Roxy sighed and considered whether or not she should say that she enjoyed it. In the back of her mind she wondered if she should be more concerned about the litter of puppies Jade was talking about, but she would worry about that later.

Jade stood up and uncaptchalogued a strangely glittery fuchia pill and swallowed it. She gave the blonde a wink that she could only describe as overly perverted. Roxy watched in awe as Jade’s member became erect almost instantly.  
The witch just gave her a playful smirk.

“Ready for round two?”

* * *

 

Roxy found herself back in the land of teal skies and daughtermom reunions.

It took her a moment to remember how she had gotten there, but she supposed that she just fell asleep after Jade had her way with her. The witch seemed insatiable after swallowing that purple pill and ravished Roxy for what felt like hours. Not that she minded much: Jade had been surprisingly kind, dirty talk notwithstanding and Roxy found herself enjoying it. Strange as it was, she found it a whole lot more bearable, even kind of nice if she just went along with it.

Not that she’d have to worry much about it anymore, with Jade and Jane both released by the Condescension.

She almost felt kind of sad not having to worry about them anymore.

Before she could worry too much about it however the orange garbed figure of Rose appeared next to her. Roxy didn’t get a chance to react before her not-mother grabbed her shoulders with an excited look on her face.  
“We found you.” she panted, but with a victorious grin, “In two hours we’ll get you out of there.”  
“Really?” Roxy’s voice went up an octave. She would finally be freed from the tyrant. Rose whipped an errand hair out of her face and nodded.  
“She had the entire dersite palace teleported to the catacombs of prospit.” She sighed.”Jake stumbled across it by accident.”

Rose looked around as the memory began to change. The teal landscapes were warped into purple halls, the stone bench they rested upon changed into a gaudy throne and in front of them three people of various sizes appeared. Jade, Jane and The Condescension, all naked and grinning at the rogue of void. Their members were soaked in incriminating bodily fluids.

Roxy’s face flushed crimson as she quickly tried to change the memory into something else, anything else but it failed miserably. She could practically feel the eyes of her not-daughter on her.  
“I am so sorry…..” Rose mumbled.”We started looking for you instantly but….. Well……”  
“I’m fine.” Roxy said a bit too quickly. “Really.” The seer just shook her head.  
“I hope so….” she sighed.”First we need to get you out of there.”

“We’ll be there in two hours. Be ready.”

When Roxy woke up the large figure of the Condescension was sitting next to her, the leash calmly held in her hand.

“Come with me Kitty. We gotta talk.”

* * *

 

**Click ending:**

[Cumslut ending: Condesce's pet.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176890/chapters/2754682)

[Point blank ending.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176890/chapters/2754982)

[Kismesis ending.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176890/chapters/2757700)

[Cumslut ending: Public use](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176890/chapters/2764132)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You achieved the bad ending. Which can be good, if you like that sorta thing. Only its bad. In a good way.
> 
> So yeah, ending options were a bit vague, which I didn't mind so much myself.... It was pretty much bad ending, neutral ending, good ending anyway. But then I thought of another way to interpret the chosen cumslut ending. A way I consider to be a lot more fun, despite having this one as the original A-ending.
> 
> So yeah, writing the alternative endings now and turning it into a 'pick your own ending' kinda deal. Will be up as soon as possible. Untill then, this is the canon ending.


	5. Cumslut ending: Condesce Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending A: Wherein Roxy becomes a incorrigable cumslut.

Roxy wordlessly followed the troll through the halls, back to the throne room. She expected to be chained to the wall again, maybe as punishment for ruining the empress’s bed with Jade. To her surprise however, she was simply asked to take place at the table.  
As Roxy obeyed the troll sat opposite of her with a heavy expression.

“Yer friends will be here shoretly.” The troll said with a frown. Roxy’s almost gasped audibly (“ _How does she fucking know!_ )  
“Yer wandering how I know?” the batterwitch chuckled as she rested her head on the back of her hand. “did i give ya too much credit Kitty?”  
“…..You can read minds.” Roxy concluded. She knew the Condescension had more powers than she was aware of, but this was a worst case scenario. This was a power that gave her way too much power over her.  
“Read, manipulate, all ta good stuff.” The troll sighed.”But we are already sooo thick you an I, so stop that shit for a sec shall we?”

Roxy began feeling dizzy.

The droning noise in the back of her head that plagued her from the moment she arrived suddenly disappeared entirely. The entire room became so much more clear. She could suddenly count the freckles on the troll’s face, hear her own nervous heartbeat in her throat and…… (“ _Oh…_ )

It felt like her crotch was on fire: as if all the stimulation of the past days hit her at once. The memories and feelings flooded her mind. The way the Condescension forced her bulge down her throat, the way she was fucked while licking Jane and how she was used as a cumdumpster. She remembered the fear and the thrill, the humiliation and the enjoyment.  
Her legs were squirming under the table and she had to fight the urge to move her hand down immideately.

She wanted it again.

The troll ordered her to bend over. Roxy did so, trying not to look too eager. She was dripping wet and bit her lower lip in anticipation. There was nothing she wanted more than to feel the empress’s bulge inside her again.  
The troll’s hand reached for the tail.Roxy gasped feeling the plug move as the Condescension slowly and carefully pulled it out. It was strange, feeling empty again all of the sudden. She reached her hands back to spread her cheeks, to offer her ass to the troll but the empress had already walked around the table again and taken her place, much to her disappointment.

The Condescension continued talking with a solemn expression and uncaptchalogued Roxy’s outfit and a silly looking blue rifle. She didn’t understand a word of what the troll was saying: as if someone had pressed the mute button.  
Roxy couldn’t help it. Thoughts, fantasies and memories all swirled in her head. She wanted to have Jade and Jane pound her in unison while the empress watched. She wanted to have the Condescension force herself down her ass again while Jade presses her knot in her mouth. She wanted to make love to Jane again while her friend gets throatfucked by the troll.

Maybe involve daughtermom somehow? She licked her lips at the thought.

Whatever the Condescension had to say, Roxy didn’t care for it. She wanted to continue their game. Her hand darted down the table and she began fingering herself. For a moment the troll looked as if she wanted her input, but despite the lewd expression on Roxy’s face she continued talking.

It wasn’t enough.

The rogue giggled as she crawled under the table. This the Condescension did notice.

“What the glub are ya doin down there?” the troll growled. Roxy didn’t answer, but nuzzled her cheek against the crotch of the troll. She could feel that delicious bulge stir inside the the wetsuit.  
“No seariously, what the mothaglub are ya on?”  
The blonde rubbed her hand tenderly against the bulge and smirked as the Condescension made a high-pitched squeeking noise in surprise.  
“Could you….. please take it off?” Roxy asked, as sultry as she could muster, moving her hand up and down over the length of the bulge. The troll kicked her left leg aside and spread her legs wider in response.

“…..I’m trynna release ya Kitty……” The Condescension groaned.”Cod.”  
“But I need it…..” Roxy whined. She licked over the length of the slowly erecting bulge. The moan of the empress indicated that she could indeed feel it through her thin wetsuit. It gave her a kick to hear it.  
“Yer friends whale be here any moment……” The troll grabbed the sides of her chair for support. Even from under the table, Roxy could see her face flush.”Ya can’t expect me ta give them a show when they out for blood.”

“Then let’s go somewhere else…..” Roxy continued licking and looked up with lustfilled eyes. She wanted to feel that bulge. She needed it.

“Are ya searious?” The troll asked in disbelief.

“Please……” The rogue smiled. The wetsuit of the empress did nothing to hide the massive bulge. It made her hungry for more.

The expression of the troll twisted from disbelief, to frustration to something vaguely resembling a kind smile. She affectionatively petted her human on the head and spread her legs further to make it easier on her. In a green flash, Godcat appeared on her shoulder.

 

“Then come, my rogue. Let us go elsewhere.”

* * *

 

When Rose and the search party gathered in the catacombs of Prospit, the palace was gone.

Without a rogue, the game was over.

Lord English had won.

But even with everything destroyed, every soul Caliborn could find killed and double killed, there was one dark pocket in his vision that could not be filled.

A dark pocket where a purple castle resided, unfindable except for it’s current residents.

You can still hear their moans of ecstacy echo through the halls.


	6. Point Blank ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone takes a rifle shot to the face

Roxy wordlessly followed the troll through the halls, back to the throne room. She expected to be chained to the wall again, maybe as punishment for ruining the empress’s bed with Jade. To her surprise however, she was simply asked to take place at the table.  
As Roxy obeyed the troll sat opposite of her with a heavy expression.

“Yer friends will be here shoretly.” The troll said with a frown. Roxy’s almost gasped audibly (“ _How does she fucking know!_ )  
“Yer wandering how I know?” the batterwitch chuckled as she rested her head on the back of her hand. “did i give ya too much credit Kitty?”  
“…..You can read minds.” Roxy concluded. She knew the Condescension had more powers than she was aware of, but this was a worst case scenario. This was a power that gave her way too much power over her.  
“Read, manipulate, all ta good stuff.” The troll sighed.”But we are already sooo thick you an I, so stop that shit for a sec shall we?”

Roxy began feeling dizzy but did her best to maintain her composure.

The droning noise in the back of her head that plagued her from the moment she arrived suddenly disappeared entirely. The entire room became so much more clear. She could suddenly count the freckles on the troll’s face, hear her own nervous heartbeat, just how soaked her pussy was and how much her fingers hurt from clenching her fists this hard.  
As she shuffled around the tail’s plug became incredibly annoying and even kind of painful. She didn’t understand how she managed to keep it inside her all day until she looked at the saccharine grin of the empress.

She felt a lump in her throat as everything that happened came back to her. How she was taken and violated. How the Condescension had made her rape her friend, how the troll had turned her friends into rapists. Everything that she went through, everything she and her friend endured, all for the sick amusement of this troll.  
The only comfort was that Jane had already escaped the empress’s clutches. It was only the two of them left in this empty castle.

”Be a dear an bend over the table kitty.” The troll sighed.  
“Why?” Roxy’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. She wasn’t going to give the troll the upper hand.  
“So I can remove yer tail and dem ears.” The empress sat back and crossed her legs.”Been gettin tired of callin you kitty anyway. Guppy sounds much cuter.”

Roxy stood up, pulled off her headband and defiantly threw it onto the table. She reached back and began pulling the plug out. It hurt a lot and she grimaced in pain, but she wasn’t going to allow the troll to do it. With the same anger she threw the tail on table as well.  
“Very good.” The Condescension chuckled.”Now sit down again.”  
“Where is Jane?” Roxy asked angrily. With how much her ass hurt, she really didn’t want to sit down.  
“You worried bout ma lil heiress?”  
“I am worried about my friend!”

The eyes of the troll flashed angrily for a second before she reached out to a glass and thoughtfully sipped it.  
“I sent mah heiress and mah witch to tha tower a prospit.” She said matter-of-factly.”Ya know, the one still standin?”  
“And are they ok?” Roxy groaned in pain as she sat down again, taking an uncomfortable pose to spare her ass.  
“Imma troll a mah word guppy.” The troll shrugged.”Shore, they might be a bit confused wakin up in the same bed. The witch might be a bit sore after what I made her do, but she’ll live.”  
“You fucked her too?”  
“I made her fuck you till she couldn’t feel er bulge, what do ya think?” the troll laughed with her way too many teeth.”They prolly wont even fuckin remembah any of it.”

Roxy nodded. It was a bit strange that the Condescension apparently only had sex with her, but she didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about it. Even stranger was that Jade and Jane wouldn’t remember it. Then again, for the most part they were just puppets, extension of the will of the empress. Roxy was just happy Jane wouldn’t remember anything about their intimate moment.

“Anywave guppy, I reelly enjoyed havin ya over.” The troll gloated.”Havin mah own lil harem a hot bitches again, just like in the olden days. A course, back then I had more powah and could change beaches so regularly I didn’t even bother with their names.”  
Roxy looked in disbelief as the empress began laughing, before her expression became a lot more…. somber. She wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, but as long as the troll kept talking, she would be safe.  
“Those were the days of high-tides.” Her face grimaced.”Before dat fuckin spaceship, before the fuckin glub and before that goddamn tosser of an employer.” She spat.”Ya have any idea what it’s like havin a big dumb green fellow watchin over yer shoulder every second a every day?”  
“Well yeah….” Roxy mumbled, defiantly looking at the troll in front of her.”I’m pretty sure you were doing it to me.”

The eyes of the Condescension flared with rage for an instant before her face turned back to the trademarked Betty Crocker smile.  
“Ya got guts guppy.” she sighed.”Yer not like yer mum. Don’t have the brains for that.”  
Roxy sputtered in protest.  
“But yer fierce. An I like fierce. No fun if there’s no fight, ya know what I’m sayin?”  
“Not a clue.”  
“An good lookin, definitely that.” The troll chuckled.”I like yer species blonde hair thing. It’s so…. exotic.”  
“Thanks?”

The troll sighed content before looking Roxy straight in the eye. There was something in her expression that the rogue couldn’t place. A sadness? A regret? She wasn’t entirely sure.  
“How long till yer mates are here?” she finally asked. Roxy hesitated for a moment on whether or not to tell her.  
“Two hours.” She said after a brief consideration.  
“I sea…..” the Condescension sighed and closed her eyes.  
“Don’t even think you can stop them.” Roxy growled.”They are all god tier now. And if they pick up Jade on the way here, this whole place will be reduced to atoms, just to find me.”  
“I know.” the troll rolled her eyes. She looked tired.  
“Dirk could probably fuck your shit up even before getting his tiger,” Roxy continued to rant, “but now…. Now you’re just so much minced meat to him.”  
“Yup.” The empress was practically yawning now.  
“So you might as well fucking surrender right fucking now!”

“No.” The answer of the Condescension was short and quiet, but managed to echo through every hall in the palace. With a single syllable she managed to silence Roxy. The empress grabbed two cards and uncaptchalogued them on the table. Roxy recognized the foxy kittyknit dress and but hadn’t seen the rifle before. It looked large and unwieldy, with some sort of crystal where the barrel was supposed to end.

“I need ta ask ya for a huge favor now guppy.” the troll began. Roxy already ceased listening.

She didn’t recognize the tech on the rifle, but Roxy was willing to bet it was as deadly as any other rifle she had come across, with the exception of her portal gun. It had all the bits and pieces of a normal rifle, with the exception of that crystal.  
She glanced up: the batterwitch was still talking about something, making melodramatic gestures with her hand.

This was the best chance she was going to get.

She had to do it now.

In a quick swipe Roxy grabbed the rifle. The second it happened her eyes met that of her captor. The troll looked surprised.

Moving her free hand she steadied the rifle, aiming the crystal right between the eyes of the once mighty troll empress. She didn’t look frightened as much as she looked shocked.

Roxy allowed the troll a second to realize what was going to happen. She wanted the troll to realize everything she had done to her pet, her ‘kitty’ and how disgusted Roxy was with it. Every humiliation she had to endure, every bit of physical or emotional pain would now be paid out in full. She Just wanted a moment of fright or guilt from the cold troll empress.  
But no such reaction ever appeared. Instead, the Condescension smiled and closed her eyes, as if she waited for the inevitable. It pissed her off even more.

Roxy pulled the trigger.

 

With a sickening sound the floors were painted fuchsia.

* * *

 

Half an hour later the alpha’s and beta’s stormed the gates of the abandoned castle. Unsure of what to expect, they slowly made their way to the throne room.

When they finally entered, they found Roxy sitting on the throne in her kittyknit dress, holding a blue rifle. At her feet, the corpse of a once mighty tyrant.

“Ah, there you are.” The rogue said cheerfully as she stood up from the throne. Rose looked dumbfounded at her ecto sibling. Dirk and a troll Roxy didn’t recognize looked in awe at her defeated enemy.  
“Did you happen to pick up Jade and Jane on your way here?” she continued, chatting away with a perky smile.  
“You mean you found them?” Jake asked, carefully poking the corpse of the empress.  
“El-oh-el Jakey.” Roxy said in a chipper voice.”Letting the girls wait like that, fo shame.” She raised a fist and walked towards the door.”Come on, lets go get em, time’s a wasting.”

Rose caught up from behind her and held her arm. Her ectosibling didn’t mind and continued marching, distancing themselves from the rest of the group.

“Are you alright Roxy?” she asked, sounding incredibly concerned.  
“Of course. Why would I not be?”  
“Roxy……”

The rogue gave her ectosibling a cold look. She wanted to forget. She wanted everything to not-have-happened. The only person who knew what occurred between her and the empress was standing in front of her.

“Nothing happened.” Roxy said in a small voice.”Nothing happened, so there is no reason why I shouldn’t be okay.”

 

With a determined look on her face, the rogue finally stepped out of the castle and began making her way back to her friend in the tower, hoping she could still stand to look at her.


	7. Kismesis ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Condesce begins glaring spades and Roxy goes into a frenzy

Roxy wordlessly followed the troll through the halls, back to the throne room. She expected to be chained to the wall again, maybe as punishment for ruining the empress’s bed with Jade. To her surprise however, she was simply asked to take place at the table.  
As Roxy obeyed the troll sat opposite of her with a heavy expression.

“Yer friends will be here shoretly.” The troll said with a frown. Roxy’s almost gasped audibly (“ _How does she fucking know!_ )  
“Yer wandering how I know?” the batterwitch chuckled as she rested her head on the back of her hand. “did i give ya too much credit Kitty?”  
“…..You can read minds.” Roxy concluded. She knew the Condescension had more powers than she was aware of, but this was a worst case scenario. This was a power that gave her way too much power over her.  
“Read, manipulate, all ta good stuff.” The troll sighed.”But we are already sooo thick you an I, so stop that shit for a sec shall we?”

Roxy began feeling dizzy but did her best to maintain her composure.

The droning noise in the back of her head that plagued her from the moment she arrived suddenly disappeared entirely. The entire room became so much more clear. She could suddenly count the freckles on the troll’s face, hear her own nervous heartbeat, just how sore her ass was and just how miserable she felt after being treated as a fucktoy..  
As she shuffled around the tail’s plug became incredibly annoying and even kind of painful. She didn’t understand how she managed to keep it inside her all day until she looked at the saccharine grin of the empress.

It was simply unfair how much control the troll had over her. She felt a lump in her throat and pressed her hands against her sleep. Everything that had happened came back to her. From waking up in chains to being penetrated by three women at once, from raping her best friend under mind control to attempted impregnation by a dog girl.  
She looked at the troll and felt anger and hate boil in her veins (“ _How COULD she?! This fucking bitch!_ ”).  
Everything that the Condescension did to her, Jane and Jade swirled through her head and she balled her fists in barely constrained rage under the table.

”Be a dear an bend over the table kitty.” The troll sighed.  
“Why?” Roxy’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. She wasn’t going to give the troll the upper hand.  
“So I can remove yer tail and dem ears.” The empress sat back and crossed her legs.”Been gettin tired of callin you kitty anyway. Guppy sounds much cuter.”

Roxy stood up, pulled off her headband and defiantly threw it onto the table. She reached back and began pulling the plug out. It hurt a lot and she grimaced in pain, but she wasn’t going to allow the troll to do it. With the same anger she threw the tail on table as well.  
“Very good.” The Condescension chuckled.”Now sit down again.”  
“I rather stand.” Roxy growled, folding her arms. The troll shrugged.  
“Suit yourshellf.”  
There hung an uncomfortable silence between the two. The blonde realized that they were the only two people in the entire palace, a perfect symbol for the troll’s dead empire. Escaping without her noticing seemed impossible.

“Where did you send Jane?” Roxy finally asked, breaking the silence.  
“She’s safe.” The Condesce hummed. Her voice was amused, but she looked weary.  
“And Jade?”  
“All safe.”  
“Where?”  
“Don’t eel like telling.” The troll closed her tired eyes and chuckled, much to Roxy’s frustration.  
“You’re a bitch.” She growled.  
“A beach?” the empress grinned.  
Roxy made a incomprehensible sound of frustration. Here she was with the woman who conquered her planet, killed her species and raped her but she was unable to do anything about it.

“Regardless guppy, I reelly enjoyed havin ya over.” The troll gloated.”Havin mah own lil harem a hot beaches again, just like in the olden days. A course, back then I had more powah and could change beaches so regularly I didn’t even bother with their names.”  
Roxy looked in disbelief as the empress began laughing, before her expression became a lot more…. somber again. She wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, but as long as the troll kept talking, she would be safe. The tick kept ticking, her friends would be there soon.  
“Those were the days of high-tides.” Her face grimaced.”Before dat fuckin spaceship, before the fuckin glub and before that goddamn tosser of an employer.” She spat.”Ya have any idea what it’s like havin a big dumb green fellow watchin over yer shoulder every second a every day?”  
“Well yeah….” Roxy mumbled, defiantly looking at the troll in front of her.”I’m pretty sure you were doing it to me.”

The eyes of the Condescension flared with rage for an instant. For a moment all the tiredness seemed to make place for hate, before her face turned back to the trademarked Betty Crocker smile.  
“Ya got guts guppy.” she sighed.”Yer not like yer mum. Don’t have the brains for that.”  
Roxy sputtered in protest.  
“But yer fierce. An I like fierce. No fun if there’s no fight, ya know what I’m sayin?”  
“I get it, but you are messed up!”  
“An good lookin, definitely that.” The troll chuckled.”I like yer species blonde hair thing. It’s so…. exotic.”  
“You’d have a lot more blondes if you didn’t flood the planet!”

The troll sighed content (“ _As if she fucking kicks on being called out._ ”) before looking Roxy straight in the eye. There was something in her expression that the rogue couldn’t place. A sadness? A regret? She wasn’t entirely sure.  
“How long till yer mates are here?” she finally asked. Roxy hesitated for a moment on whether or not to tell her.  
“Was two hours since we came here.” She said after a brief consideration.”How much time has passed in the mean time?  
“I sea…..” the Condescension sighed and closed her eyes.  
“Don’t even think you can stop them.” Roxy growled.”They are all god tier now. And if they pick up Jade on the way here, this whole place will be reduced to atoms, just to find me.”  
“I know.” the troll rolled her eyes. She looked tired.  
“Dirk could probably fuck your shit up even before getting his tiger,” Roxy continued to rant, “but now…. Now you’re just so much minced meat to him.”  
“Yup.” The empress was practically yawning now.  
“Jake will wreck your shit and I swear, if I had my gun you’d be dead before you’d hit the ground. You might as well fucking surrender right fucking now!”

“No.” The answer of the Condescension was short and quiet, but managed to echo through every hall in the palace. With a single syllable she managed to silence Roxy. The empress grabbed two cards and uncaptchalogued them on the table. Roxy recognized the foxy kittyknit dress and but hadn’t seen the rifle before. It looked large and unwieldy, with some sort of crystal where the barrel was supposed to end.

”Not a surrender……” the troll sighed.”Not exactly.” She looked Roxy straight in the eye.”I have a huge favor to ask ya guppy.” Roxy wasn’t entirely sure what to think of doing favors for intergalactic overlord rapists but it’s not like she could choose not to hear her.

”I need ya to take that gun an krill me.”

Roxy looked in disbelief at the batterwitch, the mighty leader of the troll empire and the conqueror of earth. She didn’t understand why she would ask for an assisted suicide, but Roxy was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. It was very tempting. She carefully held the blue rifle to get used to the weight. It seemed no different from what she was used too.

”What do you ask of me?” Roxy asked slowly, not sure just how sane the empress was right now.  
“Take that gun an shoot me.” The Condescension sighed.”It doesn’t get much less complicated.”  
“Is this a trick?” Roxy’s eyes narrowed. Would the rifle explode in her face? Is there a trap?

“I am tired.”

The troll slumped down in her throne and sighed. It was a very confusing sight: for the first time she looked absolutely miserable. Roxy lowered her rifle.

“I have lived longer than yer universe exists.” The Condescension groaned.”I have seen the furthest stars and I conquered them, made em mah beaches. I lived in crushin poverty, I lived in extravagant splendor. I’ve had more lovers in red and black quadrants than I can count. I lived in freedom and….” Her face twisted a bit.”….and in servitude.”  
“So why does that mean you want me to kill you?!” Roxy asked confused. She definitely wouldn’t mind it. The empress deserved it but if she was asking for it, it would be so much less gratifying.  
“I can’t win it anemone.” The empress said with a wry smile.”Either I die by yer team a assholes or by the big green. There is no situation anymore where I come out a top. An considerin yer pals are at the door, it’ll be today anywave…..”  
The Condescension smiled at Roxy.”There is an old troll custom for situations like this, or fatal illnesses or inevitable death of any kind. The kismesis gets ta do the killin blow. An conchiderin mah lack of an offishal one, I want ya to be the one to do it.”

Roxy looked at her rifle and back at the troll.”Is that it?” her voice was but a whisper, but the anger in her could be felt throughout the palace.  
“You brought me, Janey and even Jade here, not for your sick and twisted fun but because you want someone to pull the fucking trigger?!”  
“Whale……” the batterwitch mumbled a little bashfully, “I kinda wanted ta relive mah high-days as empress before havin it all crash down on me, ya know.”  
Roxy roared in rage and slammed her fist on the table in frustration, before looking at the troll with a determined look in her eye.

She grabbed the rifle from the table and walked slowly towards the empress.

The Condescension mumbled a inaudible ‘thank you’ and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

A rifle butt to the face.

The troll yelped in shock and pain.

Roxy pushed the throne over in anger and straddled the empress, pounding away at her face with the rifle butt. She was fairly certain she broke some bone but was not about to feel sympathetic towards the troll empress.  
“YOU.”smack.”FUCKING.”another smack.”BITCH!”  
The Condescension was shouting in pain and tried to struggle the girl off but was taken completely off guard by the sudden outburst. Roxy mercilessly kept ramming the rifle butt in the face, neck and chest of the troll, trying to vent her rage while the troll was writhing and screaming underneath her.

When Roxy finally stopped, the face of the Condescension was a bloody mess and she was panting exhausted from the outburst.

“You think…..” she panted.”You think I will let you die just like that?” she spat on the face of her captor.”After everything you put me through?!”  
The empress muttered something, but Roxy didn’t understand her slurred speech through her broken teeth.

“You want to die so badly?” Roxy growled, standing back up and catchalogueing the rifle.”Die fighting big green because I sure as hell am not pulling the trigger!” she kicked the troll in her side. She knew she could take it, but it was a very good way to vent. “Seriously, how did you ever ‘conquer the stars’? Hell, how did you even conquer earth? You couldn’t conquer a fucking wallmart with that attitude.”

Roxy rolled the motionless, whimpering empress of her throne and propped it back up again, sitting down on it herself.

 

“You are going to help us fuck up Caliborn.” She growled.”Only then do you have my permission to die.”

* * *

 

The Condescension was leashed to her own throne.

She knew she could escape if she really wanted to, but she saw no reason to. The prince stood next to her, blade at the ready to give himself an illusion of safety. Every now and then the human page, the troll knight or her heiress would shoot her a nervous glance and she would respond by giving them a big grin full of dagger like teeth.  
Their reaction was worth it every time.

It was intriguing to see the rogue explain everything to her fellow players. How she would defend her now ‘captive’ troll if it meant she would fight alongside them, how convinced she was that she had turned the empress into an ally.

It was unlike anything the Condescension had ever seen. It sounded weak. It kinda pissed her off.

She hadn’t forgotten the rage of the rogue though and waited in silence to see what would happen as she defended her idea against the particularly shouty troll knight. Maybe she would have to admit that she was wrong. There was more to her little guppy then she expected if that assault with the rifle was any indication.  
She wasn’t sure what exactly brought it on, but it was the most passion the batterwitch had seen from anyone in an excruciatingly long time. If Roxy was still willing to play ball after they presumably defeat Lord English, she would definitely play along, if only to celebrate the death of her former employer.

The empress’s face twisted into a painful smile again, scaring the page again.

If she would play her cards right, maybe there could still be a wonderful black romance in their future.


	8. Cumslut ending: Public use

Roxy wordlessly followed the troll through the halls, back to the throne room. She expected to be chained to the wall again, maybe as punishment for ruining the empress’s bed with Jade. To her surprise however, she was simply asked to take place at the table.  
As Roxy obeyed the troll sat opposite of her with a heavy expression.

“Yer friends will be here shoretly.” The troll said with a frown. Roxy’s almost gasped audibly (“ _How does she fucking know!_ )  
“Yer wandering how I know?” the batterwitch chuckled as she rested her head on the back of her hand. “did i give ya too much credit Kitty?”  
“…..You can read minds.” Roxy concluded. She knew the Condescension had more powers than she was aware of, but this was a worst case scenario. This was a power that gave her way too much power over her.  
“Read, manipulate, all ta good stuff.” The troll sighed.”But we are already sooo thick you an I, so let’s stop that shit for a sec shall we?”

Roxy began feeling dizzy.

The droning noise in the back of her head that plagued her from the moment she arrived suddenly disappeared entirely. The entire room became so much more clear. She could suddenly count the freckles on the troll’s face, hear her own nervous heartbeat in her throat and…… (“ _Oh…_ )

It felt like her crotch was on fire: as if all the stimulation of the past days hit her at once. The memories and feelings flooded her mind. The way the Condescension forced her bulge down her throat, the way she was fucked while licking Jane and how she was used as a cumdumpster. She remembered the fear and the thrill, the humiliation and the enjoyment.  
Her legs were squirming under the table and she had to fight the urge to move her hand down immediately.

She wanted it again.

The troll ordered her to bend over. Roxy did so, trying not to look too eager. She was dripping wet and bit her lower lip in anticipation. There was nothing she wanted more than to feel the empress’s bulge inside her again.  
The troll’s hand reached for the tail.Roxy gasped feeling the plug move as the Condescension slowly and carefully pulled it out. It was strange, feeling empty again all of the sudden. She reached her hands back to spread her cheeks, to offer her ass to the troll but the empress had already walked around the table again and taken her place, much to her disappointment.

The Condescension continued talking with a solemn expression and uncaptchalogued Roxy’s outfit and a silly looking blue rifle. She didn’t understand a word of what the troll was saying: as if someone had pressed the mute button.  
Roxy couldn’t help it. Thoughts, fantasies and memories all swirled in her head. She wanted to have Jade and Jane pound her in unison while the empress watched. She wanted to have the Condescension force herself down her ass again while Jade presses her knot in her mouth. She wanted to make love to Jane again while her friend gets throatfucked by the troll.

Maybe involve daughtermom somehow? She licked her lips at the thought.

She only heard bits and pieces of what the Condescension was telling her. Something about how long she lived, something about Roxy’s mother and Lord English. The troll seemed incredibly serious. Roxy considered listening in for a moment, so see if she missed something important.

”I need ya to take that gun an krill me.”

Roxy looked in disbelief at the batterwitch, feeling as if someone just jerked her off her puffy pink cloud. It was so shocking to hear that she snapped right out of her trance. The mighty leader of the troll empire and the conqueror of earth, suddenly asked for death. She didn’t understand why she would ask for an assisted suicide and Roxy wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to be the one to help. She tentatively grabbed the blue rifle that the troll placed on the table: it was surprisingly light and felt like a plastic toy gun. Despite that, it seemed to have all the functioning parts she came to expect of her weapon.

”What do you ask of me?” Roxy asked slowly, not entirely sure what was going on anymore. She was horny as she could be but the only person around to fuck her suddenly asked for death. It was killing her buzz.  
“Take that gun an shoot me.” The Condescension sighed miserably.”It doesn’t get any less complicated.”  
“Is this a trick?” Roxy’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. It didn’t make sense. Was the troll playing mind games again?

“I am tired.”

The troll slumped down in her throne and sighed. It was a very confusing sight: for the first time she looked absolutely miserable. Roxy lowered her rifle.

“I have lived longer than yer universe exists.” The Condescension groaned.”I have seen the furthest stars and I conquered them, made em mah beaches. I lived in crushin poverty, I lived in extravagant splendor. I’ve had more lovers in red and black quadrants than I can count, heck I forgot most a their names. I lived in freedom and….” Her face twisted a bit.”….and lived in servitude.”  
“So why does that mean you want me to kill you?!” Roxy asked confused. Her head was spinning. Her fingers darted to her crotch to finger herself but the buzz was gone. She tried to make sense of what the empress told her but failed to comprehend what she was trying to accomplish with this.  
“I can’t win it anemone.” The empress said with a wry smile.”Either I die by yer team a assholes or by the big green. There is no situation anymore where I come out a top. An considerin yer pals are at the door, it’ll be today anywave…..”  
The Condescension smiled at Roxy.”There is an old troll custom for situations like this, or fatal illnesses or inevitable death of any kind. The kismesis gets ta do the killin blow. An conchiderin mah lack of an offishal one, I want ya to be the one to do it.”

Roxy looked at her rifle and back at the troll.”Is that it?” her voice was but a quiet moan, yet the empress seemed to be either unaware or uncaring of the human’s lust.  
“That is it.” The troll nodded and gave the human a weak smile.”Yer free ta go guppy. I reelly liked havin ya over. Ya make great…… company.” She chuckled.

Roxy grabbed the rifle from the table and walked slowly towards the empress. Considering her options. She could feel her finger twitch against the trigger. She could kill the Condescension right here and now and end her reign completely.  
(“ _But she pleasured me so._ ”)  
(“ _That wasn’t pleasure, it was rape!_  
(“ _But I kind of want it again….._ ”)  
(“ _But she needs to die for what she did to Jane._ ”)  
(“ _But….. I need her._ ”)  
She argued with herself all the while slowly walking to the Condescension. Slowly she lifted the rifle and placed the barrel between the eyes of the troll. The empress closed her eyes, surrendering to her killer.

Her finger twitched.

She didn’t pull the trigger. She didn't want to be the one to do this.

She lowered the rifle with a sigh.

She turned around and left through the front gates, leaving the Condescension alone in her empty castle.

* * *

 

 

It had been two months since they had beaten the game.

It had been a long and arduous fight wherein Caliborn destroyed every planet in the alpha session. The Land of Pyramids and Neon was blown to pieces, the Land of Crypts and Helium torn apart, the Land of Mounds and Xenon decimated, Skaia blown up, Derse destroyed and Prospit pulverized, presumably killing the empress of the trolls.  
Jade carried a few reserve planets the survivors and revived trolls could inhabit and everyone slowly began rebuilding their lives.

Roxy however couldn’t stop seeing her.

Every night she went to sleep she could see the troll in her mind’s eye, ravishing her, humiliating her, taking her in any way she pleased. She was put in bondage, used as a whore and a cumdumpster and she enjoyed every moment of it. It gave her a indescribable thrill.  
Every night the blonde would wake up in a cold sweat and with a dripping wet pussy.  
It was torment.

She was almost disappointed with the fact that neither Jade nor Jane seemed to remember anything of their brain control. Roxy would test it by dropping the word ‘obey’ every now and then in their conversations but the red eyes never reappeared with her best friend. She wouldn’t have to worry about anyone trying to mind control her bffsie ever again.  
This was a relief.  
This was a disappointment.

Jade became incredibly flustered when Roxy mentioned her dog penis but didn’t seem to remember anything either. The rogue promised not to tell anyone. She could have easily used it for blackmail but that wasn’t what she wanted. It wasn’t worth it if she wasn’t on the receiving end of the abuse.

Days turned into weeks and Roxy preferred to remain asleep if only to live out her dreams. Rose called for therapy sessions, as the only other person who knew what went on in the palace. Roxy never felt like telling her about her dreams, even if her ectosibling realized she kept something from her.  
It wasn’t something she wanted Rose to know.  
Except she did.  
Maybe she could help her live some of those fantasies or at least tell her that she wasn’t crazy.

During the third session she let it slip. Telling her she had been having incredibly arousing dreams. From there, Rose deduced what was going on. She assured the rogue that it wasn’t abnormal for victims of abuse.  
Apparently humiliation was a popular fetish.

This didn’t help Roxy much.

After a particularly hot dream wherein three Condescensions were running a train on Roxy and abusing her in every way she could imagine, she couldn’t take it anymore. It became too frustrating to handle. Her fingers and her alchemized toys simply couldn’t satisfy her any longer.

Something had to be done.

She created a text file and copy pasted it into pesterchum, hoping it would get some attention.

\--tipsyGnostic [TG] created memo: Open house--

\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited:  timeausTestified [TT]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG] invited: gutsyGumshoe [GG] to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG] invited: golgothasTerror [GT] to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG] invited: ectoBiologist [EB]to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: turntechGodhead [TG2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: gardenGnostic [GG2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: tentacleTherapist [TT2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: carcinoGeneticist [CG]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Cavaliergargarization [CG2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: apacolypsArisen [AA]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Antisocialarbiter [AA2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: adiosToreador [AT]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Ascendedtaurus [AT2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: twinArmageddons [AT]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Twistedaftermath [AT2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: arsenicCatip [AC]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Absolutecatastrophe [AC2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited:  grimAuxliatrix [GA]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Genderaberrance [GA2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: gallowsCalibrator [GC]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Gnarlycrailtap [GC2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: arachnidsGrip [AG]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Assiduousgodess [AG2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: centaursTesticle [CT]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Cravingtaurus [CT2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: terminallyCapricious [TC]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Terrorcarnival [TC2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: caligulasAquarium [CA]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Casualartist [CA2]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: cuttlefishCuller [CC]  to memo--  
\--tipsyGnostic [TG]  invited: Cyprinidconquerer [CC2]  to memo--

TG: right so…… Ill be honest, I dont knw hlaf of you but hear me out.  
TG: since we beet the gaem I’ve basiscally been horny as unicornbunny in mating season an shit.  
TG: dreemin dese reelly hot draems were im bein fuckt evvery whay possibru.  
TG: shit’s so hot it drives me up teh whales.  
TG: *walls.  
TG: im prolly a bit too furward but toohls and fangers don’t work anehmore.  
TG: im lookin for a good lay.  
TG: im wlling to do almoost anahthing to please ya.  
TG: no need to be nice wif me.  
TG: i like it ruff.  
TG: doors open, cum in. no need ta make an apopointment wif docter rolal i’ll gladly receive ya’ll.  
TG: im even wearin a bindfold so i wont efen knw who or what you are. just get in, use me, get out.  
TG: kinky as fuck.  
TG: tools are on table. tie me up, uze me, hurt me, taese me, do what you want wif me.  
TG: basiclly just maek me ur bitcz.  
TG: ya might be weerded oot if yer friends suddenly at teh door tho…. hadn’t thinked of that.  
TG: jsut put a sawk on teh doorhandle if yous want sum privazy.  
TG: i dont mind if you all cum at once, but do rezpekt each ottter.  
TG: thar’s enough rolal fur everyown.  
TG: but if someoon wants me alone fur a bit rexcpect dat.  
TG: tho itd be hot if you all gang up on me. tie me up an fuck teh fuck outta me.  
TG: i bet i can taek like, five of yalls. we shoald totes try it.  
TG: so ye  
TG: thas all.  
TG: anyone that wants teh smexx noes where two find me.  
TG: i’ll be waiting fur u.  
TG: cum over anytome  
TG: *time.  
TG: ;)

\--tipsyGnostic [TG] signed off--

Roxy giggled as she signed off before people could properly react on her. It only added to her excitement. She practically jumped out of her clothes and grabbed her toys from the nightstand.  
Carefully she stalled them out on the table: the dildo’s, strap ons, lube, legspreader, handcuffs and a variety of other tools. Roxy couldn’t wait to feel them all being used on her again by someone who wouldn’t be afraid to get rough with her.

There was just one thing missing: her blindfold.

She smiled as she grabbed her scarf from her pile of discarded clothes and wrapped it tightly around her eyes. Everything was black: it was perfect.

Completely naked she sat down in the middle of the room and waited, giddy and aroused in anticipation.

She heard the door open.

The sound of someone slowly walking towards her.

The touch of a hand carefully cupping her cheek.

 

Roxy let a quiet moan escape, waiting to be used once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this one áfter the original cumslut ending and ended up really prefering this one.
> 
> Also, the whole pesterlog thing needs an --invited everyone-- function. Though thinking of handles for the alphas was kinda fun.
> 
> Also also, there is pretty much no way the first person to come over isn't Damara.


End file.
